VincentBama The Lost Puppy Stories
by Lainersss
Summary: The continuation of the Vincent and Bama Adventures. There are now six new pups on the island. This is the story of the first part of their lives. The pups timeline is sped up for stories sake, but not the islanders. Hope you like it. R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the continuation of the Adventures of Vincent and Bama. It deals with the end of season one and the introduction of the six puppies. I had a lot of fun with this story. Please feel free to read and review. It does not contain anything that happened in season 2. That is yet another story :).**

Ch 1

"Charlie look! Their eyes are open." The little man came over and saw that indeed they were. There was little Merry and Pippin looking at him. He picked them both up and held them in front of his face.

"Hallo there. Sweet little Merry, you are as lovely as your mother." Bama beamed. "Dear little Pippin you have dirt on your nose. We shan't have that now. Will have to wash your face." The puppies squealed in his hands and he set Merry down at Bama's belly. The little man went over, got a damp cloth, and cleaned off Pippin's nose. "There. All clean." He put him back with the others and noticed that all had their eyes open except for Lucky. She had only one eye open. "Bama they are looking great. You are doing a lovely job." Bama licked his hand and he scratched her behind her ears.

The wheezy girl came over and asked to hold her puppy. "Sure." Bama's person smiled. She had been so happy now that she had baby Aaron back. Her and the little man were getting along well. For the moment, all was right in their world. No idea what had happened to the guys on the raft. The hunter and company still hadn't returned from their adventure although, they did hear a couple explosions out their way. One could only hope everyone was okay. The wheezy girl sat holding her baby, who had fallen asleep in her arms. She was singing to it and Bama thought the song was nice. She too closed her eyes.

When she awoke, Vincent was laying beside her playing with the puppies. They were still quite uncoordinated so he would nudge them with his nose. One unnamed one was biting on his ear and he would nudge him down only to have him make his way back up to bite on him again. It was a game and one he enjoyed playing. It would only be a matter of time before they all started talking. Vincent told Bama they needed to teach them people's names so it would be easier for them to identify them. Bama agreed. Though no matter what, Charlie would always be the little man to her.

* * *

Days passed. The hunter and his company had returned minus one person. Bama did not quite hear the whole story, only that he was beside himself, literally. It did not sound pleasant and she tuned out the rest of the details.

The puppies were getting more active. They were coming on 4 weeks old and rambunctious as ever. The little man had moved them off the ledge as they were moving so much he feared them falling. Merry and Pippin had become good mates and loved to tug a war with the old sock the little man had given them. Pippin was still the smallest, but growing, so they did not worry too much about his size. The wheezy girl and Madison had bonded quite nicely as had the big guy and his little girl Lucky. There were still two of the pups without new owners and Bama knew of one person she wanted to have one. When the pups had settled down for their nap and piled in the pen sleeping, she snuck out to visit him.

The hunter was sitting off on a rock polishing his knives. He paused when she came up and sat before him. Their eyes locked and held. "I was wondering,"

"Which one?"

"I hate when you do that. I can never finish a sentence before you interrupt me." Bama looked away.

"Fine. State your case." He laid down his knife and scratched her head and behind her ears. "Go ahead girl. Talk to me."

"My puppies. I have two that need new owners. They are both males. One is yellow and one black. I think you should take one. You can teach him to track for you. I think he would be an asset to this loner image you have going on. They might actually think you have a soft side after all." The hunter laughed.

"Oh Bama, you do have a way with words. I think you've been hanging out by Sawyer too much." He smirked at her. "Preference of which one?"

"The black one. He is the most adventurous. Be good to him. We will be watching. Don't forget you need to ask my person. She can't know that I came to you. How would that look?"

The hunter laughed again. "Always on top of things aren't you girl."

"Aren't you?" He cocked an eyebrow and smiled. Bama turned and left. The hunter went back to polishing his knives. He hoped that the pup had his mother's confidence.

He waited until after dinner to approach them. They were sitting on the cave ledge with her holding the baby and him holding his two pups. All were asleep after a hearty dinner. They stopped and looked at him as he came over. "Evening Locke," said the little man.

"Hi. Nice night isn't it."

"Indeed. What can we do for you?"

"I came to inquire about the puppies. I heard you were starting to wean them and I wanted to know if I might take one of them off your hands. The little black male."

"It will be another 2 weeks give or take. Are you sure, you want to undertake the responsibility of a pup. You are always on the go, out on your secret missions. Won't it get in the way?"

"He just needs a little training and I'll have him tracking in no time. I might even have him down in the mineshaft with me. I will see what his little sniffer can sniff out."

"Wait. A mineshaft? Is that what it was?" He nodded. "I am not comfortable with you bringing him in there, as he is so young. Would you consider leaving him here whilst you are out, just until he is a bit older? Then you can train him as you wish. He can stay with you and all just not on your daytrips. He will tire to easily."

"Fine. I will leave him here during the day. You are quite protective of the pups. What makes you think this is the right thing to do?"

"Bama would want it that way. Are we agreed?"

The hunter met Bama's eyes and smiled. "Yes, I believe we are."

"What will you call him?"

"Hatch. I'm going to call him Hatch." With that, he turned and headed back to his rock.

* * *

Bama opened her eyes to see Merry staring at her. "Mum. Mum" she said.

"Merry! You're talking!" Bama licked her head. Merry closed her eyes enjoying her mother's touch. "Can you say, Da?"

"Da. Mum." She said.

"That's right. I am your Mum and Vincent your Da. You know we almost lost you when you were born. If it wasn't for the little man, you may not have made it." Bama continued to lick her face.

"Lidda mon" Merry said.

"Close enough. You will get it. He will be your person when you are old enough. He is a good gentle soul. He will love you as much as I love him." Merry nuzzled her back.

Hatch, Lucky, Pippin, Madison and the unnamed yellow male soon joined them. Bama found that all her pups were talking. Some better than others were. She pointed out people to them and gave them their names. She tried not to call them as she did for fear of confusing the little ones. They spent the better part of the morning learning words and names. She spoke of the dangers of the dark jungle and how they should not go in there alone. "Keep your people with you or your Da or I. You never know what might find you."

After their morning lessons and they had eaten, they piled up and fell asleep. Vincent came over as they were waking back up and rolled on his back while they pounced all over him. They bit his ears, pulled on his tail. No part of him was safe from their attack and he loved every minute of it. They shouted "Da" with every new pounce and he relished in their enthusiasm of keeping him down. The little man came over and sat down with Vincent as the pups bit on his pants leg and shoelaces. He picked up Merry and Pippin and they licked his face enthusiastically. Puppy breath…no smell like it.

"Sorry Vincent didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to love on my babies for a bit." Vincent did not mind at all. Battling six rambunctious puppies all at once was tiring. He led the others over to the pool to get a drink. Bama wandered over, lay down next to the little man, and laid her head on his leg.

"There's my girl." He pet her as Merry cried out

"Lidda mon. Lidda mon."

"That's right, he's the little man. He is your little man. Merry barked and about scared herself senseless.

Pippin laughed. "Again." Merry barked again.

"You." Pippin got a serious look on his face and with all his might let out a very little "ruff". They both giggled.

"Bama, the pups are getting vocal. With all the creatures in the jungle, we are going to have to teach them not to bark." The little man rubbed his cheeks with their faces and put them back on the ground. Pippin climbed back on his lap and began biting on Bama's nose.

"Yeah." Bama thought. "How can I teach them to be afraid of what they can't see?"

* * *

The sun peeked thru the trees and Bama stretched and yawned. She looked down at her sleeping pups that were semi piled in between her and Vincent. She got up and quietly went over to get a drink and do her business. The cool water tasted good and she drank long until her thirst was satisfied. She looked into the jungle as she licked her face dry. Something seemed peculiar but nothing looked out of the ordinary. She scanned the entire area and found nothing, yet she could not get over the feeling that something was watching the caves. That thought gave her shivers and made her hair stand on end. Bama shook vigorously to rid herself of the feeling and went back to her bed where three of her half awake pups sat.

"Morning Mum." they mumbled.

"Morning my sweet babies. Hungry? Come now, eat your breakfast and let me get you cleaned up for the day." She took special care in bathing them. Hatch was especially good at being able to nurse while lying on his back so he was the easiest. He would just roll wherever she wanted him to go with out a break in his eating. Vincent had gone over to get a drink and check on the wheezy girl. She slept and for the most part so did the camp. Only the dark haired girl and the hunter were awake. She was sitting quietly by the fire with her knees tucked up under her chin, lost in a pool of deep thoughts. The hunter was shaving with the edge of a very sharp knife.

"Careful, you could lose a lip or something." Vincent said mockingly.

"Don't you worry. Got it all under control. What do you need?" He replied.

"Nothing, just wanted you to come over and meet Hatch and the other pups if you have a moment. I want him to get used to you in the next few weeks so his transition wont be so hard. Bama and I also want the pups to know they can come to you if they need help. They need to know that you are the only one with which we can communicate in this manner."

"Be there in a few." Vincent acknowledged and left.

As he was heading back, he passed the fire circle and saw the dark haired girl had not moved. He went up and nudged her hands with his nose.

"Hi Vincent, you're up early." Vincent looked over at his brood and her eyes followed. "Little ones woke you didn't they?" She grabbed his face in her hands and scratched him behind the ears. "Let me come see them. Lead the way." She got up and followed him to where Bama laid and the little man and Bama's person had joined.

"Morning' Kate. Coming to claim stake in the pups are you." The little man said.

"Just came to see them. They have gotten so big. Claire how do you keep track of all of them?" She knelt down and picked up the nameless yellow male. She nuzzled him nose to nose and he licked her face enthusiastically.

"He likes you. He is the only one who does not have a new owner. We are going to keep two of them with us. Hurley, Shannon and Locke have all laid claim on one. What do you think? He will keep you warm at night." The little man said with a sly smile.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Does he have a name?"

"I call him Ringo but you may call him whatever you wish."

"Why Ringo?"

"Don't you see the resemblance to the famous Beatle? Quite striking really." She laughed. "His back left leg. He has a white ring around it. It just fit."

"Are you sure you want me to have it?" she was scratching him behind the ears as he was trying to chew on her hand.

"Kate, I'd love it. They really are good companions. Please take him. He really does seem to like you. They wont be fully ready to go for a week or so. We have to start them on some kind of dog food today. Sun has a great recipe that Bama and Vincent love and she is going to help us later. What do you think?" Bama's person smiled.

"Call me crazy, but Id love to have him. Ringo it is. Thanks Claire, Charlie, I'll see you later."

"Later then, bye Crazy." She spun around and looked at him as he winked. She shook her head and continued.

She passed the hunter on the way, who stopped, and stood over Bama. "Which one is Hatch?"

"He's the only black male so he'd be that one right there." The little man bent over, picked him up, and handed him to the hunter.

The hunter held him looking at him. "Well hello there kid. Looks like it just going to be you and me soon." The puppy just stared at him and without missing a beat said, "Can I call you Pops?" Bama laughed.

"That's my boy!" she looked at the hunter, "Well can he?"

"The hunter smiled. "Yes, but only because no one else can hear him."

"Thanks Pops." said Hatch.

Bama spoke up. "We'd like you to meet Merry, Pippin, Lucky, Madison Boone and Ringo. Kids, this is the hunter. He is the only one of the humans that can understand you. If you need anything, you go to him. Understood?"

"Yes Mum," they replied in unison.

It only took a moment for the hunter to realize the little man was watching him. "You know John, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you just had a conversation with the dogs."

"Only in my mind, Charlie. Only in my mind."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading...Heres another chapter for you!**

**CH 2**

"Well Bama, what say you to a trip to the beach?" Bama barked. "Once Claire gets Aaron changed and we can round up your brood, we shall venture out."

"Charlie? Did I hear you are going to the beach?" the wheezy girl asked.

"Yes. I was just about to come ask you if we can take Vincent with us. I want to let the pups have a run."

"Mind if I tag a long? Safety in numbers and all."

"No, that would be great. You can help me keep track of the pups on the way." They rounded up all the puppies with the little man taking three and the wheezy girl taking three. Bama's person had her brother and a blanket and Vincent just followed along.

When they got to the beach, they saw a few stragglers that had remained there and not gone to the caves. They waved and shouted 'Hallo!' then set the pups down and watched. At first, they just stood not sure what to do. Pippin was the first to go. He put his nose in the sand and bulldozed a little trail. When he brought his head up, he had a tiny dirt hill on the end of it. He must have gotten some up his nose and he sneezed profusely.

Bama finally went over and encouraged her kids to play. "Don't be afraid, your da and I are here to protect you as is the little man. Come on lets run!" Off she tore down the beach with six little dittos of her and Vincent trailing her. Vincent brought up the rear to keep them all together. She turned to face the oncoming attack of the little ones and got down on her forelegs with her rear high in the air. The pups skidded to a stop and smashed into her fumbling all about. Bama barked at them as they tried to get her. Vincent countered and between them had their pups running all over the place. When the pups had begun to tire, Bama and Vincent taught them the art of the back scratching sand dance. The sight of all the dogs doing this at the same time put the little man and her person in a fit of laughter. Satisfied with the dance, they all got up and shook vigorously…sand and fur flying everywhere. They all trotted back and lay down next to the little man.

"Lidda mon." cried Merry and climbed up into his lap. She turned in a circle and lay down. She was out in moments and did not feel Pippin climb up to join her. Bama watched the little man as he pet them in his lap. He may not have been a Rock God, but he was a Godsend. Her person was feeding her brother and the wheezy girl was walking on the beach.

"Vincent, go be with her. She looks so sad. Please." Vincent licked her face and trotted off. Bama knew it was only a matter of time before she broke down. She only hoped someone was with her when she did.

Tired from her child's play she curled up and slept.

**

* * *

**

Bama woke up as Hatch took off running screaming, "POPS! POPS!" he caught up to the hunter as he was emerging from the woods. The hunter bent down and picked him up. He covered his face in puppy kisses.

"Hey, hey, hey. Enough already." The hunter scratched him behind his ears, then tucked him under his arm and headed for the little man.

"POPS!" sang the puppy chorus. They all ran and crowded at his feet jumping up on his legs. He bent down setting Hatch on the ground and pet each of the little ones at his feet.

"Hallo Locke, out and about this morning I see." The little man was leaning back on his hands looking at him.

"Just taking a walk." I am meeting up with Jack and Kate later to figure out the best way to explore the hatch." His pup barked.

"Mum, why is he going to explore me?" Bama looked to the hunter and he smiled.

"The hatch goes deep in the ground so we are devising a plan to figure the safest way to get in and out." He saw his pup looking a bit relieved. "Hurley said he might be able to make a rope with some vines. Something's down there, we'd just like to find out what."

"Do you think it will explain the island, like maybe what or who the others are and why they are here? Does the French nutter have any idea what it is?"

"Said she's never seen it before." The little man shook his head.

"She's a bloody liar. She has lied about everything. I do not believe she doesn't know anything. She's a kidnapping whack job."

"She knows the island. She is our best hope of figuring this place out. If she does, we will get the info from her. She seems to trust Sayid. He may be the one to find out."

"So what now?"

"We wait."

The little man looked at Bama's person and could see she was uncomfortable. "I need to get Claire and Aaron out of the sun. Are you heading back to the caves?"

"I think so. Jack, Kate and Hurley will be waiting."

"Mind if I sit in and have a listen?"

"No, not at all. Might as well keep everyone up to speed about what is going on. No more secrets."

"Let me give Shannon a shout that we are leaving. I need her to help carry the pups back." He saw her get up and dust the sand off her rear and make her way back toward them with Vincent in tow.

"I was getting ready to go as well." She bent down and grabbed Madison and Lucky. The little man helped Bama's person to her feet, then grabbed Merry and Pippin. Locke had Hatch and Ringo lying over each shoulder, and they headed back toward the jungle.

The screeching sound of the monster cried out before them sending the pups in to a panic and Bama shouting at them to be quiet. The trees were knocking about while the pups and the rest stood there and watched.

**

* * *

**

The pups cried. Merry and Pippin buried themselves deep in the little mans arms. The hairs on Bama and Vincent's hackles were on end as they stood growling defending their family.

"Stay on the beach. It never comes out here. It seems to prefer hiding in the foliage." Locke held tight to the pups on his shoulders and watched as the thing that grabbed him, turned and receded back into the jungle.

"Terrific. It's back. Have rather enjoyed not seeing that thing about." Aaron started fussing as they slowly made their way into the trees. "Locke, I think one of the pups has wet himself on your shoulder."

"Sorry, I was scared," whispered Hatch.

"Its alright, I'll change my shirt back at the caves." He replied to the little man but mostly to Hatch. He knew accidents happened and they were only babies.

When they arrived back at the caves they told the others of what they had seen and most were dismayed that it had returned to their area. The pups were tired and Bama and Vincent circled them until they were piled and sleeping. The group from the beach and the rest got together to discuss the hatch. Hurley brought some of his vine rope to show them to see if it would work. They were all very impressed with his creation and said it would work just fine. Bama really wanted to see this so called hatch. She had only heard of it and, well, she was not sure she wanted her pups going in there. After their discussion, a lesser-known survivor called to the important man.

"Jack? Jack is it. You're the doctor?" she asked.

"I am, and you are?" he replied.

"Natalie. Natalie Gains. I am from San Diego. I wanted to talk to you about the dogs."

He laughed. "I'm not a veterinarian. I am just a doctor. If you want to talk about the dogs, you need to talk to Claire and Shannon. They are the owners of Bama and Vincent."

"Close enough. I actually wanted to talk to you. I am a Vet Tech., and coming back from a convention when the plane went down. I have vaccines in my suitcase. I have done my best to keep them cool but I don't know if they are any good. The puppies are going to need them."

"You're carrying medication and in all this time you never bothered to say? You could have helped Bama when she had the dart in her neck. Why now?"

"Sawyer. I was afraid he would take it if he knew I had it. He has everything else. It is only vaccines, Lidocaine and a few other things. They were checked baggage. I have been keeping them hidden in the cave in the coolest place I could find. Nothing I have would have helped Bama. Time was her only friend that day."

"Show me where you have it stashed. The pups definitely need vaccinated. I don't know what they could catch out here, but being around the baby it would be safe to keep them healthy. Can you give shots?"

"Yeah, I can do those. What I wanted to talk to the owners about is neutering the males. If we don't, we are going to have quite a dog population here. I have nothing against them, but with the monster thing, polar bears and God knows what else they could draw to much attention this way if they bark. Worst case would be that they get killed and eaten by something. I'm thinking of everyone here, not trying to be a stuffed shirt."

"Your points are valid. I will talk to Shannon about Vincent. I know there are three male pups. I will have to ask Charlie who will be taking care of them. Some of them are not going to like it. You are right though."

Bama followed them as they entered a dark damp place in the cave and she watched as the girl reached behind a rock and pulled out a small box full of vaccines. The ones you have to mix should be fine. I am most concerned of the others. He took them out into the light and held them up, then shook them mixing the contents and looked again. "These are fine. Good thinking to hide them here. The Lidocaine will come in handy if anyone cuts him or herself and requires stitches. Whoa! How did you get this on the plane? I'm surprised they let it through." Bama cocked her head to look.

"The case was sealed. I had special permits but I had to check the bags. Surprised I found it, to be honest. I have syringes in my bag as well. Not a lot so, we will have to be careful how we use them. The Euthanasia? I hope we never have to use it. The scalpel blades are just that, blades, but we can McGyver it with a nail file. I can show you how."

"Well thanks for finally coming to me. I will go talk to them and see what they say. Natalie was it. Do you mind bringing all of your supplies here? I would rather like to keep them together if you do not mind. Hate for the wrong people to get their hands on them."

"Not at all. Oh, and I have a few sutures of various sizes too. I'll just bring it over, you can look through it." With a smile, she turned and headed back toward her gear. The important man shook his head.

"Wish I knew you had this when Boone needed it."

**

* * *

**

Bama followed the important man back to where the little man and her person sat relaxing. The baby had finally gone to sleep and was lying in his cradle. Bama looked over at her sleeping brood that had moved and were now lying mostly on Vincent. He loved his daddy time with the pups. Afternoon naps were his favorite time. Bama knew the pups loved it as well.

"Hi Charlie, Claire, I wondered if I could talk to you about the puppies. It seems we have a Vet Tech on the island as well that just so happened to be carrying vaccines. There is enough to inoculate them for the year. I figure for the baby's sake we need to keep them healthy. She also mentioned that she is concerned that with all the new puppies that there will be a problem keeping the dog population to the eight we have. Nothing against them Charlie, but we thought it would be best to neuter all the males. It is a simple process that she can do and I will be there to help her even though I think she will be the one teaching me. What do you say?"

The little man and her person looked at one another. "So you are looking to do this when the pups get old enough. I guess I can understand, but I am not going to be the one to break it to Vincent. I think he rather enjoys being a dad." The important man laughed.

"Who is taking the males?"

"I have Pippin, Kate has Ringo and Locke has Hatch. I will let them know. Poor pups. They will be deprived of their manhood before they even get the chance to enjoy it."

The important man laughed again. "I'll let her know."

The pups were finally waking up. They slowly made their way from Vincent to Bama and settled in for lunch. They were getting so big nursing them was getting painful for Bama. She was really looking forward to them growing to the next phase.

"Charlie we need to get with Sun and see about her puppy gruel. We need to get them on some sort of regular food. Well regular for us." Her person said.

"I'll talk to Sun later about that."

Merry and Pippin had wandered over and started wrestling with the little mans hand. He would scoop them and roll them over so fast they did not know what hit them.

"Whoa, lidda mon!" cried Merry.

"Why do you call him that? You can say little man. You can even say Charlie but you still call him lidda mon." Pippin threw her the brotherly look that made her want to bite him. Instead, she curled her lip and gave him a growl.

"I can call him what I want to." She stuck her tongue out at her brother and crawled into the little mans lap. He picked her up and rubbed noses with her.

"Hallo Merry. Come to love on me this morning have you?" she licked his face with puppy kisses and he turned her on her back cradling her. "Like a belly scratch this morning. Your mum loves them." Merry relaxed in his arms only to have Pippin bully his way in.

"My turn, my turn!" he nosed his way under the little mans arm.

"Pippin you take after your mum. You bulldoze your way everywhere." Brushing him off he added, "Only you seem to get dirtier."

Belly scratches over and both of them curled up on his lap they both cowered as they heard Hatch scream, "INCOMING!"

**

* * *

**

Hatch attacked with all the power his little body possessed. The little man leaned back as puppy parts tumbled this way and that as they play fought each other. The attacked turned to the little mans head. He covered his face with his hands as they tried desperately to get him. Soon he had six little bodies growling out fierceness as they played.

"Ouch!" He sat up rubbing his ear and Bama barked loudly getting the attention of all of her pups. They all stopped what they were doing and sat looking at her.

"It's ok girl they were just playing. It's their little teeth that are bloody sharp." Bama licked his ear kissing away the pain. "Aw, ever the one to make it better aren't you girl." He took her face in his hands and kissed her nose. She enjoyed the ear scratch then rallied up the group for some quiet time.

"Mum, I didn't mean to bite him that hard. I was just playing." Hatch hung his head and pawed the dirt.

Bama nudged his chin up with her nose until he was looking at her. "Hatch we all make mistakes. He knew you didn't mean to and that you are learning. You should not bite, Hatch. You really could have hurt him. He would have had the same reaction if you had licked his ears only you would have made him laugh. You must be gentle."

"But, but, Mum. How can I be tough if I can only lick something? No ones going to be afraid of Hatch: The Mad Licker." Bama laughed to herself and thought how she had definitely put him with the right owner. Ready to defend at all costs.

Bama lay down to be eye level with him. "Well my little one, your teeth are used for two things. Do you know what they are?"

Hatch thought for a moment and was just about to answer when Vincent came up to see what was going on. "Just a lesson on biting. He got a little rough with the little man and we were discussing what our teeth are used for." Replied Bama.

"They all need to know this. Okay pups gather round. What two things are our teeth used for?" asked Vincent. "Madison?"

"To look pretty when we smile." She said.

"Not quite. Ringo?"

"So we can chew on stuff, Da."

"Yes they are for chewing. What else? Lucky?"

"To bite with." She said as she looked at Hatch with disdain.

"When do we bite?" He asked

"NEVER!" screamed Merry.

"You can't say never, we have to bite sometimes." Pippin met again with the site of Merry's tongue sticking out at him. " Tell her Da, sometimes its okay to bite."

"Okay Pip, when is?"

"When Merry sticks her tongue out at me." Merry batted her eyes at her daddy giving him her best puppy dog innocent look.

"No, and Merry stop sticking your tongue out at your brother. Its not ladylike." Pippin smiled and Merry sulked.

Vincent reached over, licked Merry's head, and whispered, "Daddy still loves you." He turned back to the group and said, "We only want to bite to defend. Our teeth are our only weapons. We only use them when someone is hurting us or to protect one of our own, that includes our people. We don't bite just to bite."

"Da, I really didn't mean to," said Hatch.

"I know Hatch, you don't know your own strength. You have to learn the difference between nips and bites to warn, bites to inflict pain and the worst, the bites to do someone a great harm."

"I am pretty rough and tough you know." He yawned as he lay up against Vincent's belly and went to sleep.

Vincent licked his face. "I know son, I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter for you...You are so spoiled! Review please!**

**CH 3**

The sun rose thru the trees bringing on another warm day. Bama woke to her pups all curled up against her. The morning was quiet and she lay there thinking. The pups were getting use to the new food and she had to run from them when they tried to nurse. She hated having to give it up as it was such a special time with them, but the eagerness with which they ate was taking its toll on her belly. She was very tender and frankly nursing them was painful. Today she would take them to the pool for water and get them into the habit of quenching their thirst there. They were familiar with it and really took pleasure in seeing whom they could push in. Unfortunately for the girls, the boys seem to win out. Merry and Madison did not find humor in this at all. Lucky on the other hand loved it. She would get out and shake all over the boys and laugh.

Pups fed, business taken care of and all of them content Bama went and sat with the little man. She put her head in his lap and he unconsciously pets her head. Her person was bring out little Aaron after changing him and she set him in the makeshift baby seat the little man had devised out of a few airplane parts and some old clothes for comfort. It worked wonderfully and he and her person had made a dangly thing of sorts that did not do much for Bama, but her brother sure thought it was funny. He would just look at it and coo.

Her person looked at them and laughed. "Charlie you realize Bama is no longer my dog. She has not come to me in over a month. Her favorite place seems to be with you." Bama raised her head and looked at her. Her eyes told her person she was sorry.

"Its ok Claire, she knows she is loved and I promise she will never be far from you. I have the two pups to contend with anyway. You will see. She will come around."

"You've been really good for her Charlie. She missed Baja so much, I thought I would lose her to sadness." She reached over and Bama licked her hand.

"Well, when you were missing for that time she and I really bonded. She is a great listener. She got me through some of my roughest days. I do not know what I would have done without her. She knows me better than anyone does. Is that off?"

"I don't think so. Heaven knows she's listen to me for years. It is honest, Charlie. I'm glad she was there for you." Her person took his hand in hers and held him in her eyes. It was a nice moment Bama enjoyed watching. "Charlie, I don't know if I've ever said this, but thank you. You have been here for me through everything. No one would even look at me because I was pregnant and a future problem to them. Not you, you have stood beside me the whole time. You risked your life getting Aaron back for me you took care of Bama…" She trailed off and Bama watched as she slowly leaned toward him and he met her half way. He kissed her softly and Bama could only think it was about time. When they parted their eyes held and he smiled.

"You're welcome."

**

* * *

**

"Can you keep an eye on Aaron for a few I need to go over and talk to Jack." Bama's person was looking at the little man with a new set of eyes. Her smile was more than Bama could stand. Finally, she was happy.

"Sure thing, love. The little nipper can hang out here with the rest of us." Looking at Bama he said, "Pet, you might want to go gather the pups, they are all about. They can get into trouble out there."

Bama perked up and did a quick head count. Lucky was playing with Hurley, Madison was with Vincent and the wheezy girl, Merry and Pippin were sleeping next to Bama, but no where to be seen were Hatch and Ringo. Bama stood immediately and surveyed the surrounding area. She barked getting the attention of Vincent who came running over with Madison at his heel. "Hatch and Ringo are missing. They were just over getting a drink. Did you see them run off?" Vincent put his nose to the ground and covered every inch of the caves. When he got back to Bama, he looked somber.

"They've gone into the jungle. I need to get the hunter; we are going to need his help." Vincent took off and Bama saw him doggy dance around the hunter who quickly followed him over to Bama.

"Please find them." Bama pleaded.

The little man seeing all the commotion asked, "What's going on, Locke?"

"I think some pups are missing. Looks like Hatch and Ringo. I'm going to take Vincent and see if he can pick up their trail." Bama's person, the important man, and the dark haired girl came walking over.

"Charlie, what's going on?" she asked.

"Two of Bama's pups are missing. I saw them last getting a drink. Then they were gone."

"It looks as though they may have wandered into the jungle. Can all of you split up and look for them. I am taking Vincent and going behind the pool area. He may be able to pick up their scent. Everyone took a direction and headed out calling for Hatch and Ringo.

They did not mean to get lost. They were just getting a drink when Hatch spied a butterfly and began to follow it. "Come on, Ringo. Let's see who can get it first." What they did not count on is that it could fly up out of their reach and by the time, they realized this, they were lost and a bit scared.

"Hatch I'm afraid. I want Mum." Ringo's lower lip began to quiver. Hatch trying not to show fear said,

"I will protect you, Ringo. We will be okay. He put his nose to the ground and sniffed. "I think we came from over there. Follow me, I will get us back to the caves." He went on bravely following the trail they had just come from. They hadnt gone far when something reached up and grabbed his paw.

"RINGO HELP! IT'S GOT ME!" Ringo froze. The earth below his feet was moving and Hatch's back leg fell in up to his hip. "RINGO, GET DA!" Hatch barked, whined and barked some more. "DA! DA! DA!" he cried. "Help me DA!"

Ringo knew he could not help his brother, so he gathered his courage and took off into the jungle barking. Vincent heard their cry and tore off into the jungle with the hunter close behind. Vincent barked back letting them know he was on his way. They ran into Ringo and Vincent licked his head as the hunter picked him up but there was still no sign of Hatch. "HATCH! Come on boy where are you?" They paused, listened, and except for a passing bird, the jungle was quiet.

**

* * *

**

Hatch was terrified. Something had a hold of his leg and he could not get free. The earth below his belly was moving and he knew it was in the ground and he was sure he did not want to find out what it was. He lay as still and as quiet as he could. He was too afraid to move or breathe. The ground in front of him started to move upward. This was it. He would die out here without seeing him Mum or Da again. He felt very alone.

"HATCH! Ringo which way did you come from?" He put the pup on the ground to get his bearings and he sniffed about a bit and slowly started walking into the brush. The hunter picked him up again. "Let your dad do it. I'll keep you up here with me so I'm not scared." Ringo looked at the hunter and relaxed. He was glad he wasn't the only one. The hunter winked at Vincent and they were off.

Hatched watched the ground open and saw a pair of beady eyes looking at him. The eyes came attached to a small furry head with large protruding front teeth. "AAAAIIIIGGGHHHH!" He cried. "Don't eat me please. I am just little. Barely a meal. Not even quite an appetizer. Please don't hurt me." He covered his head with his paws closing his eyes and whimpered. The creature before him was staring he could feel it. He lifted his paw just a little bit to find it nose to nose with him. Hatch jumped back barking loudly. The creature held up its little feet as if to shush him.

"Easy, easy son. I won't hurt you. I think your foot is stuck in a root. I can't get it out. You need to calm down. Here give me a sniff. You will see I am no threat to you. What are you anyway? Have not seen the likes of your species before."

Hatch relaxed and moved to sniff the outstretched foot of the creature. Ever so cautious he inched forward. After a bit of a whiff he lay in front of the creature and began talking. "I, I'm Hatch. I am a dog. Well actually, I am just a puppy right now but when I grow up, I will be a dog. A big old fierce one that no one will mess with because I am rough and tough you know."

The creature laughed. "I see that. I am Gunther. One of the Mad Island Gophers. What is a young thing like you doing out here all alone?"

"Well you see, my brother Ringo and I were chasing a fluttery thing. We were trying to see who would be the first to catch it. It got away and then we realized we were lost. Ringo took off when I was stuck. I hope he's okay." After a moment of thought he added, "Why are you mad? Someone hurt you?"

The gopher paced in front of Hatch, "No, no, nothing like that. We are not mad as in angry. We are mad as in craaaaazy." He stuck his tongue out making a "pbbbt" noise as he shook his face wildly." Hatch giggled. We have quite the underground system here.

"Ouch. I guess I should not move. My foot hurts. You're pretty funny."

Gunther disappeared into the hole and Hatch could feel him under his belly. He giggled as the gopher grabbed his foot. "HEY! I am ticklish. Careful!" His foot pulled this way and that and he let out a few ouches and owies, but still he was stuck. Gunther popped back up again and scratched his head.

Just about that time, they heard a noise in the distance. It was his Da! Hatched barked as loudly as he could calling "DA! DA! I'm over here."

"Well it looks like you have been found." said Gunther. "Nice to meet you Hatch, be careful out there and keep your wits about you. Not all is what is seems and some is more than it should be." with that he disappeared into the ground

"Bye, Gunther."

The hunter and Vincent had heard Hatches cry and ran toward the noise. They found him lying on his belly with his foot stuck in the ground. "Hiya pops! I'm so glad to see you!" Vincent licked his head and the hunter put Ringo down beside him. "RINGO! I thought you were a goner!"

"I wasn't the one stuck in the hole." Ringo said with a smirk. "You're so lucky I found them"

The hunter knelt down and dug around his foot. "Well Hatch, seems you got yourself good and stuck." He pulled out one of his knives with a serrated edge and carefully cut the root, freeing the little foot. He picked him up and scratched him behind his ears.

"Thanks Pops. I knew you'd find me." Ringo rolled his eyes.

"Well let's not take off again like that okay. Your mother is frantic with worry. I'm sure you don't want to be tethered either." Hatch looked at him. "That means tied up."

"No pops, I don't."

"Well mind yourself then. I will have you out tracking with me before you know it." Hatch was elated at that thought and as they walked back to the caves, Hatch drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Bama was elated to see her pups and kissed them until they begged her off. She lay near them as they ate in fear of them disappearing again. When they had finished, and were all lying near the fire, the other pups asked Hatch what had happened to him.

"Ringo and I were chasing a fluttery thing and we got lost. I was trying to get us back and got my foot caught in a hole,"

"Yeah, Yeah that's when I ran off," said Ringo. "I had to get him help."

"So I'm stuck in this hole and the ground under my belly is moving. I am terrified. The ground opens up and this beady-eyed creature came out and looked at me."

The puppies sat wide-eyed with every word of his story. No one moved. Merry quietly asked, "What happened next?"

"We were nose to nose and he goes, "TAG YOU'RE IT!" every puppy in the litter jumped about 3 feet. Hatch rolled on his back in a fit of giggles. "That was great! You should have seen your faces."

"HATCH! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" Lucky tucked tail and ran over to the big guy who scooped her up in his arms. She bathed his face in kisses.

"It was funny, okay I'll tell you. I met a gopher named Gunther. He stayed with me until Da and Pops found me. He was nice and said they have an underground system with lots of tunnels. That was what I fell into."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. He left when Da showed up."

"Weird."

**

* * *

**

As everyone said their goodnights and headed into their sleeping areas, the big guy and the wheezy girl met the little man and her person.

"Um Dude, I was wondering if I could keep Lucky with me tonight. She's not nursing anymore and I'd like to have her with me if that's okay." He looked down and toed the dirt.

"I would like to keep Madison with me as well. Vincent will be there so she will not be scared or lonely. Hurley is near me so Lucky can see Vincent as well."

They looked at each other and then at Bama. Her eyes said it all but they knew that it was getting to be time. "Sure, if they start to whine and bother you, please bring them back to Bama."

The big guy cuddled Lucky in his arms. "Thanks, Dude." He looked at Lucky and rubbed noses with her. "Lets go pretty girl." The wheezy girl went and picked up Madison and hugged her.

"Thanks you guys. I really love her." She turned to leave and then looked back at the dogs. "Come on Vincent, say good night to Bama." Vincent licked Bama's face and trotted off.

Bama feeling a bit dejected gathered Pippin, Merry, Hatch and Ringo and snuggled them in close. She knew the day would come but it was coming all too soon. She also had to remind herself they were on an island and she would still see them. It was not like other dogs that never saw their pups again. She would have hers close. That thought comforted her.

The little man and her person had gotten her brother to sleep and were lying on the cave shelf in each other's arms looking all cozy. He kissed the top of her head, looked at Bama, and winked. Bama had only one thing to say about that. "Yay!"

A few hours had passed and Bama woke to the silence of the night. Her pups lay in a pile sleeping and she felt the need to check on the others so she quietly snuck over to the big guys area to find Lucky sleeping comfortably in the crook of his arm with her head on his shoulder. She then went over to the wheezy girls place to find Madison also sleeping in bed with her. Vincent sat up to check out who the intruder was.

"It's I, Vincent. I needed to check on the pups. I see all is well with them." Bama sat looking sad.

"Come here beautiful, lay with me for awhile. Bama lay beside him and he put his head on her back. She always felt so protected with him. That was  
a good thing because as happy as she was, she felt like she was losing everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Here you are...enjoy!

**CH 4**

Bama was elated that at the first light her pups all came back to see her. "Mum, the big guy is so nice he let me curl up with him and everything." Lucky was beaming. "He's very snuggly."

"The wheezy girl is too Mum. Look she painted my nails." Madison put out her paws to show her new red toenails. "Aren't they pretty?" Bama licked her face.

"They are lovely dear." After hearing about their overnight stays and telling them how much she missed them, Bama watched as the important man and the little man met up with the strange girl who Bama had seen them talk with before. The little man and the girl started walking toward her and the puppies and Bama was uneasy.

"Claire, this is Natalie. She is the vet tech Jack mentioned. They want to give the pups their shots this morning." The little man sat next to Bama's person. "They are all here. Anything I can do to help you."

"Do you mind holding them? It only takes a minute." She set down her supplies and began drawing medications.

"What is that?" The little man asked.

"It's called a DHLP-P shot or a "five in one". A combination vaccine immunizes against five very common but potentially deadly diseases. Canine Distemper, Canine Hepatitis Virus, Leptospirosis, Parainfluenza and Parvo. I will give it to them today, again in four weeks and then the final one four weeks after that. Who should go first?"

The little man looked over at the pups and picked up Ringo. "Come here little guy." Ringo licked his face. Bama saw the girl reach for her pup and growled. "Easy girl, she wont hurt them. I'm right here."

Bama continued to growl. "Wait, let me let her sniff the back of my hand and the syringe. That should pacify her enough to let me get the shots done." She held out the back of her hand and let Bama come to her. Bama sniffed her and then sat next to the little man. She did not like it at all, but he was there with her and she trusted that he would take care of them.

Natalie took the scruff of Ringo's neck in her fingers and lifted the skin. She slipped the needle under the skin with ease. Ringo winced, but did not cry. When she was done, she rubbed his neck and the little man kissed his head and put him down. He next reached for Madison and held her in his lap. The strange girl pulled off the cap of the tube with her teeth and stuck it in Madison's neck. She let out a little yelp, but was a trooper. He set her down and she ran over to Bama.

"Kiss it Mum, kiss it." Bama licked the back of her neck soothing her.

"All better?" Bama asked.

"Yes Mum, but that smarted." She trotted over to get a drink. Pippin was next up and from the way he wiggled, you could tell he was not having a good time. He too trotted over to Bama for some loving.

"Aw, Pip, let Mum kiss it better. " He let her love on him until he felt better. Merry was looking scared.

"Does it hurt much?"

"Just imagine a hot stick getting stabbed in your neck with razors on it. That's only half of what it feels like." He said with a smirk.

"Pippin! Do not tease your sister like that. Merry, it will sting, but just for a second. Don't pay him any attention."

"I'll go next exclaimed Hatch. I bet it doesn't hurt at all." The little man put him in his lap and when she stuck him, his eyes got big as quarters. When he marched back over to Bama, Pippin could not help himself.

"Hey Hatch, I think you left your eyeballs on the little mans lap." He broke out in a fit of giggles. "You should have seen your face." Hatch did not think it was very funny, but he knew he deserved it for scaring him.

Lucky closed her eyes once she was in the little mans lap. She let out a few ouches but did quite well. Merry hid under Bama. "Mum I don't want to. I am scared. Please don't make me go."

"Merry, it will be okay. The little man will hold you the whole time. He will help it not hurt so much." Her eyes welled up and her little lip quivered. "Mum, please."

"Merry my sweet little girl, its your turn." He picked her up and she cried out. "It's okay, I'm right here," Said the little man. He turned her around to face him and he could see her tears. "Aw, sweetness it will only hurt a second. Here let me rub your neck for a minute and then we shall count to three. Ready? One, two, and that's it. See? That wasn't so bad." He kissed her head and set her back by Bama. She looked at Pippin and stuck her tongue out at him.

"What about the dogs?" the strange girl asked.

"Bama had her vaccines four months ago. She should be okay," replied her person.

"Let me check Vincent. He is wearing a rabies tag. Back in a tick." He went over and looked at his tags. He has had his as well. I guess that's it then." They thanked her and she left telling them they would repeat them in four weeks.

Pippin looked at Merry, "Next time they use a spike."

"Good." said Merry. "Next time you can go first."

**

* * *

**

The sun was high and the pups were waking up from their afternoon nap. Bama knew that today they would all be going with their new owners. She kept reminding herself that they would still be close, she would still see them and she and Vincent would always be there for them. For the moment, that was the only thing that comforted her.

The dark haired girl came and picked up Ringo, the big guy took Lucky, and the wheezy girl picked up Madison. Hatch sat waiting for the hunter, but he was nowhere around. After what seemed forever he walked sadly back to Bama and lay down. "Mum, he forgot me." He laid his head on his forepaws and sighed. Merry and Pippin asked Hatch if he wanted to play with them. "No thanks. I just want to lay here."

Merry wandered over to hatch and sat down. "He will be here Hatch, you'll see."

"Who will be here," said the hunter. Merry looked at the hunter with all seriousness.

"You're late and you hurt Hatches feelings. Say you're sorry right now!"

The hunter knelt down next to his pup and scratched his head. "Sorry little guy, I didn't forget. I knew it was our day and I was off making you something." Hatch lifted his head and looked at him.

"Let me see." The hunter reached in his pocket and pulled out a leather strap. He turned it around so the pups could see it. Across the band was the word "Hatch". "Hey! That's my name."

He mussed his pup on the head. "I know silly I made it for you so everyone would know whom you are and that you belong to me."

"Where did you get it?

"An old leather suitcase. I just cut a strip off and then with my knife etched out your name. The clasp is one I got off someone's carryon bag. Lets see how it fits." He put it around his neck and clipped it shut.

"Oooo," said Merry. "It looks very nice on you Hatch." Hatch beamed.

"Thanks, Pops. I like it a lot." The hunter looked at Bama.

"Nice save." She licked Hatch on the face and told him to come visit her soon.

"Mum, I'm like ten feet away." He turned his attention to the hunter as they walked away. Bama smiled as his chatter filled her ears. "So pops, what are we going to do? Can we go hunting? I bet I can sniff out a bird or something. Do you like snails? I think they are somewhat slimy. Do I get a bed? You sure are tall." The hunter stopped and looked at him.

"I thought we could go for a walk. I want to familiarize you with the jungle. It is not far. Ready?"

"Ready Pops."

"Do you think you can keep up, or should I carry you?"

"I can keep up."

"I'm counting on that. I want to show you something." They ventured off into the jungle stopping here and there for Hatch to mark his territory. They winded through vines and trees until they came upon the skeleton of a very large animal that at one time had white fur.

"WOW!" said Hatch. "A dinosaur!"

The hunter laughed. "It's not a dinosaur. It was however, a polar bear. They are big, and they are mean and they will eat you without hesitation. I wanted to show you what one looked like although; this is not a very good example.

"Well I can already tell you, I hope I never see one." The hunter smiled.

"So Hatch, do you think you can find your way back to camp?"

"Um, hello…only a puppy here."

"You can do it. I will help you. Just watch out for bears."

"That's not funny Pops." He put his little nose to the ground and after walking in a bit of a circle; he finally found the right path.

**

* * *

Bama watched as the hunter and Hatch returned from their walk. He looked happy and very tired. The hunter smiled at Bama and put Hatch up on his blanket. Hatch turned around twice, plopped down and was asleep in seconds.**

Vincent came over and lay by Bama. "It looks like Hatch is getting on well with the hunter."

"Yeah, they are good for each other." Bama looked over at the wheezy girl who was brushing Madison's coat. "I think Madison is happy in her new home too."

"How's Lucky doing?" They looked off to where the big guy was adjusting the bandana around Lucky's neck.

"She loves the big guy. He is good to her and she told me he is the cuddliest person. She likes sleeping in his arms. I have to say I have not seen him smile as much as he has since she came into his life. She is good for him. Everyone needs love and those two have found it in each other." Vincent agreed.

"Look at Ringo over there. He has a great tug of war going on with the dark haired girl. Look at that. She is laughing. It was not long ago that she had to explain her crimes of the past to everyone and was somewhat shunned. She has a beautiful smile and its good to see her laughing. She needs something to care about that wont judge her. Ringo will be good for her too."

They both looked over at the little man. He was rolling on the cave floor with both Merry and Pippin pouncing on him. "Do you think he knows how much he is loved? He has a new love with my person. He has accepted my brother without reservation and he has us. I worry for him though. He tends to shut himself off in the face of adversity. I just hope during those times he will surround himself with those he loves and let them enfold him with their love. Sometimes he can be so stubborn I want to bite him." Bama stared lovingly at the little man as he played with the pups.

"You really love him don't you?"

"More than you know. I have a connection with him that I cannot explain. I understand him. I think if he and I had the ability to communicate as we do with the hunter, we'd never quit talking of things." Bama sighed. "Enough of this. What do you say we give the pups a hand with this guy?"

"I say that sounds like a plan. Ready?"

As Hatch would say…"INCOMING!"

**

* * *

Lucky woke up curled in the crook of the big guys arms stretched. She licked his face until he slowly opened his eyes. "Aw, pretty girl good morning. Do you have to go?" He slowly got up from his bed and put Lucky on the ground. "Come on pretty girl." She followed him out of the caves and into the jungle. They ran into the dark haired girl and Ringo doing their morning routine. Lucky yawned.**

"Morning Ringo. Do you like your new home?" Lucky asked.

"Like it. Look at her. Isn't she pretty," he yawned as well. "We played all night and at bedtime she brushed me clean and put me under the covers with her. She even kissed my head and whispered goodnight."

"That's really nice, Ringo. She is pretty and seems to love you very much. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks sis, I have to go she is calling me. See ya!" Ringo turned and ran back to the dark haired girl who scooped him up in her arms. He licked her face as they walked back towards the caves.

Lucky heard the big guy calling her and bounced back to his awaiting arms. She kissed his whiskery face and yipped. He smiled at her, "Yeah, Hurley loves you too." He kissed her head then looked to make sure no one saw him. "What shall we do today?" They walked back to his site and Hurley set Lucky down. Lucky seeing her Mum ran over to say good morning.

"Mum, Mum!" She tackled Bama's head and snuggled her.

"Missing me already? Are you having fun with the big guy?"

"Yes Mum. I told you I love him but I wanted to tell you I loved you too! He is taking me to the beach. See you later!"

"Aw my dear Lucky, I will always love you. You have fun with him and listen to him. It can be dangerous out there." She turned and ran back to her new home. The big guy changed her bandana to a nice red one and off they went.

The little man came over and stood near Bama. He had her brother on his shoulder, patting his back. He saw Hurley heading out and tried to stop him. "Hurley! Can Bama go with you?" The big guy did not hear him, but the dark haired girl did and came over.

"Wow, Charlie he's getting so big."

"Would you like to hold him. I just changed his nappy, he's fed and happy." He said.

"Can I take a rain check on that? Jack and I are going to meet Locke and Hurley down at the beach. We are going to talk of the hatch some more and give the pups some room to run. If you'd like me to take Bama as well, I would love her to come with us."

"Splendid! I will see if Claire would like to go. If not we can enjoy the quiet of the caves." He smiled and thanked her. "Bama would you like to go to the beach with your kids?" Bama barked and followed the dark haired girl. She turned back and smiled.

"See you later, Charlie!"

"Bye Kate."

**

* * *

**  
The dark haired girl and Bama were the first to reach the beach with Ringo in tow. When they reached the open area, she put Ringo down who took off with his mum toward the water. The dark haired girl put her hand over her eyes to shield the sun and laughed as Bama and her pup splashed in incoming waves. 

"Hey Kate." The big guy had just arrived with Lucky and once she hit the ground, she ran to play with her mum and Ringo. "Where's Locke and Jack?"

"Right behind you." Hatch also hit the ground running.

"We're here too." The little man and Bama's person fell into the group. Merry and Pippin also ran to the shoreline with the rest. Vincent on the other hand, wished to stay and listen.

"Charlie what are all those sticks for?" asked the important man.

"I had an idea. Ever hear of God's eyes. We made them in Church school when I was a kid. I need something to keep the sun off Aaron and thought I could create something out of sticks and vines. I will then put a couple of shirts on the top to create an umbrella like shelter. Feel free to talk and I'll create as we go." He laid the sticks in a criss-cross star formation and began to weave the vines in, out and around. He took a longer, thicker pole, stuck it in the middle of the star and wrapped vines around it to keep it in place. When he had the vines about one third of the way, he flipped it over on its side. The others stopped talking and marveled at his creation. He topped it with a sizeable muumuu from the pile of extra clothes that had been set aside to use as needed. It only took the muumuu and three shirts to accomplish his task. He put little Aaron under the umbrella and smiled. "See it works!"

"Ingenious Charlie." said Bama's person. "Thank you!" Vincent excited by the work, got up and lay on the other side in the shade next to Aaron. Aaron seeing his panting tongue hanging out of his mouth gurgled and cooed as he did his best to reach out for it.

"OK, so we have the rope Hurley made to lower us down into the hatch. Is there any one of you who will come down there with me?"

"What about me?" The voice of the curly haired man sang out. "Is this a private meeting or can anyone join?" He walked up hand in hand with the wheezy girl who had Madison in her other arm. Madison squealed and squirmed to see her family out playing on the beach. The wheezy girl put her down and she trotted off to join the others. "I would very much like to go. The secrets to this island may be hiding in there."

"I want to go too," said the dark haired girl.

"Kate, that's no place for you. It could be very dangerous." The important man once again was telling her what she could and could not do.

"Jack, I don't see you volunteering. Someone needs to go. I think the three of us would be a nice group." She replied defiantly.

"Agreed." said the hunter. The important man hung his head. He hated this. They started making plans of when and what not. Vincent hearing enough, headed to the shore to play with his family.

Bama was frolicking in the waves with her pups. Occasionally the pups were lost in the waves and Bama would have to nose them to the shore. Hatch loved this. (He's rough and tough don't you know.) He was cracking up his brothers and sisters with his survivor impersonations. He would belly crawl to the shore and spit water through his teeth and gasp. Scared Bama the first time he did it, as she thought he was water logged. The pups would laugh and laugh begging him to do it again.

Vincent came up and sat by Bama. The pups were tired and headed up to the beach and lay in the sun to dry. "What was all that about up there?"

"They are deciding who is going into the hatch. The hunter, curly haired man and the dark haired girl are all going. The important man is not happy about the girl going, but she says she is. The curly haired man said he would make the torches. The little man made shade for Aaron. Nothing more."

"The hunter better not even think of taking Hatch down there."

"No, the little man wont let him. Hatch isn't old enough."

"Vincent we need to get the pups in the shade. It is hot out here and they need fresh water. Hatch has swallowed too much salt water and I expect he will be sick later." The pups were all panting as they walked back up to their crowd of owners. Once again, the little man came to the rescue. He dug a hole in the sand and lined it with a piece of tarp. He filled it with water he had brought from the falls and the pups drank heartily. Bama and Vincent were the last to drink and emptied it.

"Charlie, you think of everything." Her person said.

"You are my family and that includes Bama and hers. I never go anywhere without water. I still have two more bottles for us." The pups thirst satisfied, all piled under the shade next to the baby and fell asleep. "We best be getting the little ones back to the caves where its cool. Too much sun is not good for them.

Bama looked at the hunter as he picked up Hatch. "He swallowed a lot of salt water. If he is sick later, that is why. Just give him fresh after and he should be okay. Just make sure he drinks." The hunter looked at Hatch.

"Pops I'm not feeling so good." He followed up with an upchuck of white foam.

" Aw, dude the pups yakking. I'm out of here." He picked up Lucky and they headed toward the caves. The others followed suit and did the same. The hunter petted Hatches back until he was finished.

"You all right?" He poured more water into the makeshift bowl the little man left and Hatch slowly drank it.

"Pops, can we go home now." He picked up Hatch cradling him in his arms.

"Yeah lets go home. Tomorrow I will teach you about tracking." Hatch did not hear him he had fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A nice long chapter. There is only a couple more before it comes to Season 2. I have actually combined 5 chapters in each chapter so they are longer. Anywho...thanks for reading. I love Merry in this part.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of tis characters. Bama and the pups are mine though.

**CH 5**

"Come here you two." He grabbed Merry and Pippin and flopped them over his shoulders. "You both have that nasty scent of dirty wet dog. Seawater will do it every time. I'll get some soap and we shall give you both a good washing."

"I think he's mostly talking about you Merry. You do stink you know." Merry's lip quivered.

"You take that back Pippin. I do not stink. At least I do not have dirt crusted around my nose and mouth. That's gross." with a little 'harrumph', she looked the other way.

The little man put them at the end of the pool where the water headed down stream as not to dirty up the water too much. Both pups liked the feel of the cold water and sat as he scrubbed them to a fine lather and rinsed them off. Pippin looked at Merry who stuck her tongue out at him. "Merry!" said Bama. "What have I told you about that."

"But Mum, he said I stink." Merry's eyes filled with tears.

"You're just dirty from our day at the beach. He does not smell any better. I even smell. See? I have to have a bath next." The little man picked up Merry in an old shirt and dried her best he could.

"Aw, my girl has tears in her eyes. We can't have that now." He cradled her in his arms and kissed her head. He sang a song to her he once heard that summed up his feelings for Claire.

How can anyone ever tell you, you are anything less than beautiful  
How could anyone ever tell you, you are less than whole  
How could anyone fail to notice your loving is a miracle  
How deeply you're connected to my soul.

"Charlie that was really beautiful. Did you write that?" The dark haired girl was standing behind him with Ringo waiting her turn to wash him up. Apparently, the wet dirty dog smell was not a favorite amongst the camp.

"No, it is sung by a lady named Shaina Noll. I always liked the message in it. It's how love should be you know?" He kissed Merry's head once more and put her down. He picked up Pippin who had been splashing about and dried him off. "Right then. All finished."

"Well the song was beautiful and I'm glad I heard you singing it. Underneath all that band boy stuff is a very warm and loving heart." She put Ringo in the water and started washing him up. "Are you finished?"

"No. I need to get Bama washed up. She is easy though. Won't take me long and I'll be out of your way."

"I didn't mean it like that. I am rather enjoying talking to you. Seems there is always something going on that has everyone in a whirl around here, so it is nice to just chat. You are doing a great job with Claire and the baby. I admire you for jumping in there and being there for her. Most men wouldn't have bothered."

"I wouldn't say that. She is a great girl. I love her. There has never been any judgment between us…just acceptance and understanding. I couldn't have asked for a nicer girl." He went back to washing Bama who loved listening to him talk about her person. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the massage of his fingers on her back. "Aaron is great too. I love the little guy."

"I'm happy for you. Both of you."

"Thanks Kate. So, are you nervous about going down into the unknown of the hatch? Locke seems hell bent on finding out what is down there as soon as possible. I have no desire to go in there. I'll stay out here where the daylight is, thanks much." She laughed.

"Yes, he does seem to want to get in there as soon as possible." she pulled Ringo from the water and wrapped him in a towel like rag. "I'm not afraid though, I feel I need to do my part around here in finding out what is going on with the others, the hatch, I do not know. I guess I just cannot see myself sitting here waiting. I have to be in the middle of it and involved. Make sense?"

"Perfect. I will stand guard then. That will be my share." They both laughed.

"You truly are doing great. I am glad we had the chance to talk. You really are a good guy Charlie." He blushed.

"Me too and thanks. I think you are quite a lovely person yourself once you let us behind your tough as nails do not care about anything attitude. I think there is much more to learn about you. Much more." She nodded in agreement and said good-bye. She rubbed noses with Ringo as she headed back to camp. Bama got out of the water and shook vigorously. The little man got down and dried off her face. "Well girl, I think we should get back to see what Claire and the baby are doing. Shan't keep the family waiting."

"No, little man." thought Bama. "We shan't."

* * *

"Pops wake up. Wake up Pops. The birds are singing. It's time." Hatch could not contain his excitement. He licked the hunter's ears. "Pops, you're not up yet. Come on its tracking day. You said you'd show me." The hunter opened one eye to find his eight-week-old puppy staring at him. 

"I'm coming Hatch. Give me a few minutes and we will go." The hunter sat up and ran his hands over his face and bald head. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked at his enthusiastic pup. "I want a cup of coffee before we go and you should eat something first. You can't be rough and tough when your stomach is empty." Hatch had no response to that and agreed to eat.

The hunter had his homemade island coffee and gave Hatch a mixture of boar meat and some kind of mash. It did not look the best but it tasted good. Hatch ate heartily and when his belly was full, went and lay at the hunter's feet.

"Tired?" the hunter asked.

"No pops, just waiting on you."

"Well let's go then." Together they headed out into the jungle. Hatch would stop periodically to mark his territory. "I see you're marking. It's not a bad thing to do, if you lose your way it can help you find your way back." Hatch cocked his head.

"Good idea pops. I'll remember that one."

When they had gone a ways into the jungle the hunter stopped and sat down on a fallen tree. "OK Hatch, what do you hear?"

"Um, birds singing, leaves rustling in the trees, the wind blowing and I can hear you cleaning out your nails with that knife."

"Is that all?" the hunter asked as he looked at his nails.

Hatch sat and listened intently. "Yes, that's all I can hear."

"OK Hatch, what do you smell?" He went back to cleaning his nails.

"I can smell dirt, the ground, the trees, the flowers, you, the awful soap you washed me with and I smell something that smells like something has just done its business near here."

"Anything else?"

"The wind is full of different smells but nothing I haven't smelled before. Am I suppose to be finding something out here?"

"No. I just wondered. Now that you have listened and smelled your surroundings, find your way home. First though, I'm going to confuse you a bit." He picked up hatch and covered his eyes. He turned in circles then went left and right turned him around some more then uncovered his eyes and put him down on the other side of the log. "Ready Hatch? Let's go home. I'll follow you."

Hatch stood there and looked around. He did not know what to do. This was not where he was before. He sat and looked up at the hunter. He did not want to fail him. He thought for a minute about all they had discussed. He listened and smelled the air. It was then that he noticed he was on the wrong side of the log. He put his feet up on the log and looked over it. He sniffed the air and the log. "HA! Pops you tried to trick me. This is where you were sitting. I was over there before." He clumsily climbed over the log and sniffed the ground. It only took him a few moments before he looked at the hunter, "We came from over that way." He took a nice lead and sniffed the ground as he went. He found his markers and continued to lead the hunter back to the camp. By the time they got back, he was tired. The hunter bent down and scratched him behind the ears.

"Good job Hatch. You did really well today. I am proud of you." He stood up and Hatch went over to get a drink. He looked at Bama who was on her way over to him.

"I see he found his way. Please go easy on him. He is still so young." She gave him a deep look of concern.

"He did great! I won't push him too hard. He is a natural. I did not take him out very far and I even confused him a bit, but he found his way. I have to say Bama he truly impressed me today. Let him know that when you see him. I already told him but him knowing you are proud of him too is good for him. I think he will probably be taking a nap now. He ran the last hundred yards he was so excited he found his way." Bama followed the hunter back to his area and there was Hatch sound asleep. Bama went over and licked his face.

"I love you, Hatch. My rough and tough little guy."

**

* * *

**  
The morning was unusually quiet. The little man had just walked out into the open air and stretched. The sun was peeking through the trees to signify another hot day was upon them. He looked back to see that Claire and the baby were still sleeping. Bama came up and sat next to him. He bent down and cupped her face in his hands. "Good morning girl. Did you sleep well? Should we go for a walk until the others wake?" Bama stood and wagged her tail. It had been a long time since it was just she and the little man. All the new babies divided his attention. While he did his best to give them all quality time, she missed the times when they would just sit off and he would play for her or tell her stories. They started for some one on one time when a high-pitched scream pierced the silence. 

"RINGO NO!" the little man and Bama raced over to the dark haired girls area to find her looking disgusted.

"Kate what is it, what's happened." She held out her hand that had some bunched up cloth in them. The answer to her anger was evident when she showed three pair of panties that were nothing but holey rags.

"Ringo has found a love of my underwear. These were my last good pairs." She had her hands on her hips looking at her young charge. "What am I to do with you?"

"Let me get an old sock and knot it up for you, he's teething he needs to chew. The trick is teaching him what he can chew. Um, sorry bout your under thing's." He went off to get a sock. Bama went and lay beside her young son.

"Mum, I didn't mean to be bad. I was bored and…" He hung his head. Bama lifted his chin with her nose.

"Look at mum. Ringo, I did the same thing when I was a pup. I sent my person to the store more than once for new underwear. It is what we do when we are young. You will make many mistakes. It is part of learning and growing up. Just remember what you learn and try not to do it again. The little man is bringing you a toy to play with. Try to use it instead of her clothes."

"Okay mum."

The little man came back carrying two things in his hand. One was a ball of sorts and the other a long sock with knots in it. "Here Kate, I brought you two things. One is to play fetch with and the other is for him to play with when you are petting him so he does not bite you. It is a great training thing to keep from picking up the bad habit of chewing on your hands. Do not use it to play tug of war with him or you defeat your purpose. If he does chew on your hands, gently tell him "no bite" and give him the sock to chew. Hatch nearly pierced my ear so I can tell you they have sharp teeth. Be consistent and he will learn. You may need to keep your clothes out of reach for a bit until he gets the hang of it and always make sure his toys are available. Give him some praise for playing with his toys and not chewing your clothes. That will encourage him to do the right thing."

"Wow! You know a lot about dogs." He shrugged.

"No. Claire told me to tell you that. I am having a time keeping Merry and Pippin from doing the same thing. Bama has been great at helping me. She tends to growl at them for being bad. Anyway, hope that helps you. I need to get back and help Claire. See you later then."

"Thanks Charlie." He smiled and headed back to the cave. Bama sat there watching him go. She figured it would be a long time before they would ever have days as they used to. That thought saddened her.

**

* * *

**  
"Lucky. Here pretty girl!" Lucky bounded over to the big guy and he scooped her up in his arms. She bathed his face with kisses and yipped happily. He put her in a cute Hawaiian print bandana and headed out for a walk. They had just arrived at the trailhead when the voice of the little man caught up to him. 

"Hurley wait. Where are you going?" He had Merry and Pippin at his feet wagging their tails excitedly.

"Oh hey dude, I um, was just taking Lucky for a walk, why?"

"Mind if we join you then? The pups are quite energetic and I need to give them a run."

"Um, sure dude. We were just going to take this trail here for a bit. I wasn't really heading anywhere in particular."

"Right then. Shall we?"

"Um, dude, are you forgetting Bama?"

"She didn't want to come, which is odd…" he looked back and shrugged. "I guess she wants to stay with Claire."

They set off down the trail with the pups falling over each other trying to take the lead.

"Ladies first," said Merry.

"You wish." Replied Pippin.

"Um, while you two decided who gets to go first, I'll be up front with the big guy." Lucky pranced around them with a smirk.

They had been walking quite a ways when they came upon Sun's garden. Pippin's eyes got big as he let out an excited, "oooooo." Pippin had a love for digging and here was a piece of ground just begging for his attention. While the big guy and the little man talked, Pippin put his nose to the ground and sniffed his way through the rows of knee high plants. Lucky and Merry followed. They all took different routes through the plants. Lucky found a beetle like bug and began following it. Pippin bulldozed his way through the mangos and Merry felt the earth below her feet move. She backed up watching, cocking her head left then right as the dirt rose in front of her.

She looked over at the little man who was engrossed in conversation with the big guy and back at the ground. This time she was face to face with a furry brown animal.

"HATCH!"

"No. I am Merry. Hatch is my brother. Who are you?"

"Gunther is the name. I thought you were the pup I met before. Got a foot stuck in my tunnel. Messy, yes it was."

"No, I'm his sister. He told us about you. Pleased to meet you." Pippin hearing this stopped digging up the plants, went over, and sat by Merry. Lucky just being curious, joined them.

"This is my brother Pippin and my sister Lucky." She looked at them and back at the gopher. "Look, this is Gunther. The one Hatch told us about."

"Cooooool." Replied Pippin. "I hoped I'd get to meet you."

"Hi," said Lucky shyly.

"Pleasures all mine, it is, it is. Where might Hatch be today?"

"With his pops. He goes on lots of adventures with him. Do you have a family Gunther?"

"Did. Kids are grown; my missus lost her life to a hungry bear. Miss her I do, but hey now I have all of you!"

The pups looked at him sadly. "Sorry about your missus," they said.

"Not to worry." He looked over at the little man and big guy talking. Deciding they could hear, he whispered. "So what brings you out to these parts?"

"Why are you whispering?" asked Lucky.

"Human folk. Don't want them to get privy to your secrets now."

"They can't hear us. Dogs don't talk you know." said Merry.

"Hatch talks to his person."

"Oh that, yeah well the island did something to Pops. He understands us. We like it though. He can tell our people what we want when they can't get it right." said Pippin.

"Pippin don't say that about the little man. He gives us lots of love and attention."

A shriek followed by words that no one could decipher filled the air. Gunther dove underground and the pups cowered. "I guess she didn't like how you weed, Pip. You might want to hide."

**

* * *

**  
The big guy and the little man ran over to where the pups were and surveyed the damage. Pippin had left a nice four-foot section of the mangoes in disarray. Most of the plants were beyond saving, but a few were okay. Looking at the pups it was only obvious who the guilty party was as his nose and paws both wore the remnants of the crime scene. 

"Bad puppy!" Sun pointed at Pippin.

"Sun, he's just a pup. Yell at us for not watching them; do not take it out on him. Its not like he knew the garden was off limits."

"You teach him then. This is for all of us. Please keep them away from here."

"Right then."

The big guy and the little man picked up the pups and headed back for the caves. Merry tried to console the inconsolable Pippin but he would have none of it. She looked at him and stuck her tongue out knowing he liked that, even though he always told on her. He just turned his head away and said nothing.

When they arrived back at the caves, the little man set them down and Pippin went off and lay alone. Merry watched from afar wishing she could cheer him up.

"What's wrong with Pip?" Vincent and Bama watched their youngest with concern.

"Garden incident. He came, he saw, he dug up the plants." Merry said as she watched him.

"Oh. I best go talk to him," said Vincent.

"Da?" said Merry. "If it's all the same to you, can I do it?"

"Sure you're up for it."

"Just watch me in action." She trotted off to where Pippin lay and sat beside him.

"Our little girls growing up." He said.

"Lord help the little man." Bama replied.

Merry sat for a moment and looked at her brother. "Guess your secrets out."

He turned and looked at her. "What secret?"

"You're not perfect."

"Oh, that one." He laid his head on his paws, and then popped his head up to look at her. "Well you aren't either."

"Focus please, we are talking about you." She thought for a moment and added, "What did you learn today?"

"That I don't like mangoes."

"Pippin think. While you were bulldozing in the garden, did you happen to notice that the roots on the plants were gone?"

"No. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Gunther! Why would he be hanging out in the garden?"

A light dawned in Pippins eyes. "Hey, you're right. They did come out of the ground quite easily. So I am not the only guilty one."

"Nice try little brother. You should not have been digging. I was just pointing out there were other elements involved. Feel better?"

"Yeah, how did you get so smart?"

"Well now that's my secret isn't it?" She stuck her tongue out at him and turned to go.

"Merry?"

She stopped and turned to look at him. "Yes."

"Thanks."

**

* * *

**  
The morning had proven to be quite eventful and Pippin finally went over to join Merry and his parents. 

"Everything alright?" asked Vincent.

"Yup."

"Do you need to talk to me about anything?"

"No Da." Pippin replied innocently. "What's wrong with Mum, she looks sad."

"She is. She misses the little man."

"Why?" the pups replied in unison. "He's right over there."

"It's not like that. See before you were born and the baby was born, her and the little man spent a lot of time together. She's just missing that time they had."

"Oh." Merry thought for a moment then looked at her brother. "Come on, I have an idea. Da, we are going to see Hatch."

"Wait, let me walk over there with you."

Hatch pounced on them as soon as they entered the hunter's area.

"Gotcha! What are you doing over here?"

"I came to talk to Pops. Where is he?"

"Behind you, Merry." Merry turned to see him sitting on the cave wall whittling something with his knife. She left the two boys wrestling and went to talk to him.

"What're you making?"

"A chess set. Thought I would teach Hatch how to play. It will help him to understand strategy."

"You're joking." She looked at him inquisitively. "Dogs can't play chess. Throw a stick for him and tell him to find five ways to retrieve it. What do you think of that idea?"

"I think you're a smart young lady. I have underestimated you. You take after your mother."

"So you keep saying. That is why I'm here actually. Mum is sad. She is missing her time with the little man. I was wondering if you could tell him to take her out by herself. Let it be our gift to her."

The hunter stopped and looked at her. "So young and yet so in tune with those around you. You're amazing."

"Then maybe you should teach me to play chess." He laughed. She went over, put her paws on his lap, and reached up to lick his face. "Thanks Pops."

"Merry?" he called out to her as she was leaving. "What five strategies would you use to fetch the stick?" She stared at him for a moment and then kept going without replying.

She found Hatch and Pippin on the upper hand of a wrestling match with her father. He was on his back, four paws to the sky with both puppies lying across him. Pippin was biting into his neck with great fierceness and Hatch was giving his left leg a run for its money. Vincent would give an occasional growl just for good measure. Not wanting to disturb them, Merry pranced home alone.

Bama watched her little one walking toward her stifling a yawn. "Are you tired?"

"Yes Mum, it's been a long morning. May I curl up with you for a cozy?"

"Of course, my little one." Bama let her lay next to her then curled herself around her. Within minutes, both had fallen asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Only one more after this. Thank you for reading.

**Ch 6**

The days went by and the pups were reaching the end of their eleventh week of life. Hatch was getting good at finding his way home whenever he and the hunter went on adventures. Merry and Pippin were as playful as ever and very much in love with the little man. Lucky's new name was "pretty girl." Ringo had stopped chewing up the dark haired girls underwear and Madison, well she was as prissy as a dog could be. Vincent was sure she was carrying some genes that were part Poodle. She loved having her nails painted and the wheezy girl had found a faux pearl necklace that was around her neck with a genuine sparkler hanging off it. She did not walk she pranced. Head held high as if she owned the place and her siblings could not get enough of teasing her. She did not mind. She knew jealousy when she saw it.

The wheezy girl was taking her for a walk this morning and she wasted no time prancing about as she left the area. Pippin couldn't help himself and yelled, "If you keep your nose up like that and it rains, you are going to drown."

"PIPPIN! Mind yourself!" Bama gave him a stern look.

"Mum, she doesn't have to be all Miss Snooty Pants." Pippin looked at Merry, "Sheesh, what's her problem? She has been sulking for a long time."

"She needs some alone time with the little man. I asked Pops to talk to him I guess he has not gotten around to it. I'll be right back."

Merry trotted off toward the hunter's area. He looked up as she came and sat in front of him. Hatch was lying at his feet chewing on a stick.

"I'm going." He said.

"You forgot." She replied.

"I've been busy."

"Please. She is barking at all of us lately. She's missing him."

"Come on Merry. Let's go tell him."

They wandered over to where the little man sat with Claire and the baby. He got up as the hunter approached.

"What's up Locke?"

"I'm concerned about Bama. She seems really depressed of late and I think she is missing you."

"How? I'm with her every day."

"Since the baby and the puppies you haven't had time for her like you used to. You two were always off sitting under a tree while you played her your music. I think she is missing that. She is your confidant, is she not?"

"Well yes, she is a good listener, I talk to her more than anyone here."

"When was the last time?" He squinted in the sunlight that finally found its way through the trees as the little man looked over at Bama.

"Before the baby was born. The little man hung his head then looked at Claire. Do you mind, love. Let me take her out for a bit. I don't like knowing I have made her sad."

The hunter looked at Merry and winked. She raised her nose just enough that he caught her approval. He said good-bye to them and left.

The little man leaned over and kissed Bama's person then picked up his guitar. "Bama come on girl. Let's go for a walk." Bama raised her head and looked at him then turned away and lay it back down.

The little man walked over and knelt beside her. "Bama I'm sorry. I have not been giving you the time you like I used to. First, it was Claire's baby, then you had your babies, and I guess it has just been busy. I have not forgotten you. You are still my favorite girl. Come on. I will sing you my new song. The pups are going to stay here with Claire. It's just us." Bama raised her head and looked at him. She slowly got up to follow him when the wheezy girl came running into camp.

"LOCKE, CHARLIE, ANYBODY!" The little man dropped his guitar and ran over to her. He met the hunter, the important man, the dark haired girl and the big guy.

"Shannon what is it?"

"MADISON!" she cried. "He took Madison." She bent over and broke into sobs.

"He who?"

"Ethan. He's got her."

"No. Shannon, Ethan is dead. I killed him myself." Replied the little man.

"Charlie no…"

An evil looking man holding Madison out by the scruff of her neck interrupted her words. Madison whined loudly. Bama and Vincent both stood in front of the man with hackles raised and growling fiercely.

"You should have aimed a little higher." He said.

"No. It cannot be. I bloody shot you…five or six times. You fell and you were dead. We buried you." He looked at the important man. "Jack? He was dead. You saw it."

"Ethan, put the puppy down. She is not going to hurt you. Let her go."

The hunter stood with a hand on his hip and a knife in the other hand. The evil man pulled the puppy in close and took her head in his other hand. Bama and Vincent moved in baring their teeth and growling louder.

"Call off the dogs or I will snap her neck."

He didn't get the chance; a shot rang out and got him right between the eyes. His knees buckled and the hunter moved forward to catch the pup as he fell. They all turned to look to the direction of the firing line.

"He said, put the pup down." Bama's person stood there shaking as she dropped the gun.

**

* * *

**  
The little man ran over, took the gun from her, and handed it to the important man. "Claire? Are you alright, love?" 

"Is he dead this time? I need him to be dead. Jack? Make sure he's dead." A deadpan look crossed her face.

"Yes Claire, he's dead." The important man looked at the ground and back at the little man. "Go sit her down and stay with her. I cannot give her anything because she is breastfeeding. Keep her quiet, calm, and watch for any signs she's going into shock."

Bama went and sat under her person's hand letting it rest on her head. The little man would have to wait, her person needed her and she was not about to let her face this alone. She had just saved her daughters life. Bama would forever be grateful.

The little man put his arm around her and led her back to their area. The dark haired girl with Ringo at her feet, followed.

"Charlie? May I help?" She helped him sit her down while Ringo went off to play with Merry and Pippin.

"Would you mind getting her some water? I don't want to leave her." He sat next to her and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's all going to be fine, love. It's all going to be fine." As he spoke the words, he was not sure he believed himself.

The wheezy girl with Madison in arms came over and knelt before Bama's person.

"Claire." She said, with tears in her eyes. "I can't imagine what you are feeling right now. I just wanted to say thank you." She put her hand on hers and got up to leave, but was stopped by Bama's person.

"Is your puppy okay?" Her face still lost in torment.

"Yes, she's fine. After losing Boone, she has been everything to me. Having Vincent has been wonderful, as he likes to hang out with Sayid and do man stuff, but Madison, she helped fill a void. Anyway, take care." She turned and walked away.

The dark haired girl came back as she left with the water. "Sorry, Jack was telling me what signs to look for. How is she doing?"

"She's here, but not here. After I shot him the first time, I could only stare at nothing. My mind raced constantly. It takes a lot out of you to point a gun at someone and pull the trigger." The dark haired girl looked away. Bama felt she understood that feeling for some reason.

The moment was broken with cries from her brother. The dark haired girl looked over at the cradle and stood up. "I'll get him." They could hear her in the distance talking to him as he began to coo at her. "He needs changed, Charlie. Where are his nappies?"

"His nappies are in the suitcase behind the cradle. Only place we can keep them clean." She retrieved the suitcase and got Aaron changed and carried him out and sat down in front of the little man and her person. She had the knuckle of her finger in his mouth soothing him.

"Is she going to be able to feed him?" He looked at the dark haired girl then at Bama's person.

"I can feed him," She said. "May I have him, Kate?" The dark haired girl handed him over to her person and got up to go. "No, don't leave. Please. I could use the company. I will be okay. I just don't want him to hurt my family ever again."

"I'm pretty sure you took care of that, love," said the little man.

"Charlie, play me your song." Bama's head came up at this news. She loved it when he sang. His songs always made her heart smile. She got up and sat next to the dark haired girl as Ringo, Merry, Pippin and Vincent joined them. They all lay down waiting for the little man to get his guitar. When he came back and looked upon his audience he was amazed.

"Well now, isn't this nice." He put the guitar on his lap and began to play.

"This is Claire's song."

**I am watching ****  
****ever always watching ****  
****the way you move ****  
****with such elegant grace **

**Standing silent ****  
****ever standing silent ****  
****brushing back ****  
****the hair from your face **

**come sit beside me ****  
****take my hand and guide me ****  
****to a wonderful time ****  
****to a wonderful place **

**Look into the stars ****  
****and make three wishes ****  
****and I will bathe you in ****  
****stolen kisses **

**Your beauty shines so bright ****  
****Even the moon can't compete ****  
****The love I have for you ****  
****is felt in every heart beat **

**Take a walk with me ****  
****and talk with me ****  
****tell me all your dreams ****  
****and I will give you stolen kisses ****  
****under the stars ****  
****within our reach. **

**Unite with me ****  
****spend your life with me ****  
****and make my circle complete ****  
****I'm on my knee ****  
****asking you to be my misses ****  
****and I will fill your life with ****  
****stolen kisses ****  
****stolen kisses ****  
****stolen kisses**

He nearly cracked up when he looked out at all the pup's heads going back and forth to the beat of the music and smiled when he saw Bama smile. He winked at her to let her know he did not forget he owed her a date.

Bama was again happy. Her person would okay. The little man was singing again. Her pups were safe. In other words, life was good.

**

* * *

**  
Vincent spent the night with Bama. The day before had been trying for all of them and the comfort of each other was nice. The little man had sung a few songs to them, which helped calm the camp atmosphere. The curly haired man, the hunter and the big guy took care of the Canadians body. Bama was glad the little man did not have to endure that again. Her person seemed to be doing okay and got through the night without a nightmare. 

The morning was cool in the caves, but the heat of the coming day was silently making its presence known. Everyone was up and moving about. Vincent took the pups out to do their business and Bama went and sat next to the little man. She nudged under his arm until he had it around her then lay down with her head on his lap. It was her favorite place to be and even if it was just for a minute, she knew he liked it too. Baby Aaron was being fed and trying to reach up to her person's hair as he laughed and made all kinds of gurgling noises. The pups felt he should have been talking by now, but were good enough not to tease him.

Vincent came back, and Merry asked to go visit Hatch and the hunter. They told her they would watch to make sure she made it, and she set off.

The hunter and Hatch were sitting a cross from each other over pieces that the hunter had carved that they had lined up on each side of a board. He was pointing at each piece and telling Hatch their names. Both looked at her when she walked up to them and sat down.

"Hi Merry!" said Hatch. "I'm learning strategy! Want to play?"

"Well that's sort of why I'm here. Pops asked me what five strategies I would use for fetching a stick. I wanted to give them to him."

The hunter smiled. "I didn't think you would come up with anything. Go ahead, I listening." He replied.

"Shouldn't you get a pen so you can write this down?" the hunter laughed.

"No, no. I think I can remember."

"Okay, suit yourself." She got up and paced back and forth then turned and looked at him.

"Number one. I fetch the stick and bring it back to you. Number two. I get Pippin to create a diversion so that I can fetch the stick unnoticed. Number three. I get Gunther to dig a tunnel leading right under the stick and take it from below."

"Who's Gunther? The hunter asked.

"He is one of the Island gophers. I met him when I was stuck that day. He kept me company until you arrived. Nice guy he is. Really Pops, you should meet him."

"Excuse me, I'm talking here." Merry stood defiantly before them, and then continued pacing.

"Number four. I leave it, it's only a stick." She sat and looked at them proudly.

"I thought you said there were five ways," asked Hatch.

"Yes, young Merry, what is the fifth way?" asked the hunter.

"Easy Pops. I wait until you get tired of waiting and get it yourself." The hunter roared with laughter as she trotted off. Hatch on the other hand, had only one thing to say.

"Girls."

**

* * *

**  
Merry arrived back to her area and found the shot lady there. This was not good news. Pippin told her they used a spike this time and the fear of it all was more than she could take. She walked a wide circle around the lady and hid behind the little man. She heard them saying the next shots would be tomorrow. She ran to find Pippin. 

"PIP! PIP! Oh you goof ball where are you?" She sat deciding her next move and the longer she sat, the more fear overtook her.

The big guy and the wheezy girl had come by with Lucky and Madison. They both trotted over to where she was. Lucky was sporting a new red bandana with white hearts on it and Madison was always happy to show off her collar of pearls. Merry did not look too impressed.

"Hi Merry!" they chimed together.

"Did you see who was over here a bit a go?" she said softly.

"No." said Lucky. "Why are we whispering?"

"I don't want anyone to hear us." She leaned in closer and they did the same.

"I saw her." said Madison. "We have to get more shots tomorrow."

"Oh." said Lucky. "I don't mind them. It only stings for a minute and besides, I get lots of snuggle time with the big guy."

"Pippin said this time they use a spike." Merry said fearfully.

"Wow. You really are scared. The little man will be holding you and Mum will be right there. I doubt it will be any worse that last time." added Madison.

"Don't listen to Pippin. He likes to look cool and collected but if you remember last time, he did not like it so much either. He is just trying to scare you. Do you want to get him back?" Merry nodded. "Good, here's the plan."

When Madison finished telling them her idea they all giggled with excitement.

"Do you think that will work?"

"Trust me Merry. Trust me."

**

* * *

**  
Shot day was upon them. The girls sat around giggling and waiting for the shot lady to come over. They made a pact that no matter what happened, they would be brave. Madison had made a quick visit to the hunter and enlisted his help in playing a joke on Pippin. It was near time and they sat at the little mans feet next to their mum and da. 

"Hi Charlie. Are you ready?" Natalie walked over, supplies in arms and set up beside him.

"Yes ma'am. All present." He picked up Pippin and put him on his lap. Pippin watched the vet girl set up the shots. He felt confidant that this would be easier than last time until he heard the words…

"Natalie, I brought you the needle you requested. I made it out of a bamboo shoot but it should work just as well. The tip is nice and sharp" There the hunter stood with a needle as big as his tail. Pippin jumped off the little mans lap and ran to hide behind Bama and Vincent.

"Mum, please. Don't let her stick me with that." Pippin was shaking and hiding his eyes.

Merry loving this more than anyone could imagine trotted by. "Oh, for Pete's sake. I'll go first." She climbed on the little mans lap and Pippin tried to see but the hunter was blocking his view. When Merry returned she was limping.

"MERRY! WHAT HAPPENED!" he screamed.

"Oh it was awful. I think the needle was so long it came out the pad of my foot. I can hardly walk on it." Bama saw the hunter smiling and quickly caught on to the game they were playing. He winked at her and told her to let it play out.

Madison was next and whimpered so loudly the wheezy girl picked her up, hurried her back to her area, and loved on her. Madison gave a quick smile as she went by then resumed to her loud whimpering.

Pippin did not like this. Ringo was next, sat still for the lady, and went off following the dark haired girl who was promising him some treats for being so good. Pippin could not see around the hunter so he had no idea how Ringo took that so well. Hatch went next and he, too, was a trooper. Not even a squeal. Lucky jumped up next and within seconds was in the big guys arms. Pippin looked at everyone looking at him.

"Pippin, come on boy." The little man was walking toward him now. His eyes were huge and fear had engraved itself on his face. He could not do this. He was only kidding about the spike. How could she stick them with something that big? They were still little and it was just wrong. The little man bent down to grab him and he squirmed and wiggled. There was no way he was holding still for this.

When the little man grabbed him, he yelped loudly.

"Easy Pip, this wont hurt. Just a quick stick with the needle and it will be all over." Pippin fought him the whole way. When he sat down with him on his lap, Pippin caught eye of his sisters high–fiving each other and knew they had bested him. Merry stuck her tongue out at him. He looked at the shot lady who was holding a small syringe with a small needle on it. She stuck him and it did not hurt at all. The girls were in for it. He did not know how or when, only that one day they would get theirs.

"Pippin?" Bama said.

"Yes mum."

"Learn anything today." She sat before him as he tried to come up with something.

"That was a dirty trick. They scared me half to death. I think she needs a time out."

"I'll deal with Merry in a minute. You know why she did."

"Yes mum. I scared her last time. She was getting even."

"Yes…she was and she did. So, now that you are even, no more. You two need to be nice to one another."

"But mum, the hunter helped her. He brought over that big needle."

"It wasn't a needle. I'll have him show you what it was." Bama barked and the hunter turned around. "Could you come over here please?"

The hunter walked over to where Bama and Pippin were talking. "Would you show Pip what that thing in your hand does?" The hunter put the bamboo stick in his mouth and blew into it. It made a high-pitched noise that hurt Pippins ears.

"That was a dirty trick pops. A dirty rotten trick."

**A/N: The song is one of mine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK...This is the last chapter that I wrote for just the pups.Thank you for reading them. I will add what I wrote for Season 2 in a new story. Enjoy! Please review. I really do appreciate the feedback.**

**CH 7**

Lucky rolled over and stretched. The big guy was still sleeping and she remained quiet so not to wake him. She had gotten too big to sleep in the crook of his arm, so she took up at his side on the floor. She needed to use the trees so she headed out into the open area of the camp. Hatch and Ringo were laying by a tree with their heads together making plans for who knows what. Lucky decided she wanted in on this venture and as soon as she was finished, she would find out what was going on.

"Shhh. Here she comes." Hatch and Ringo stopped talking when Lucky approached. "Hey little sister."

"What are you two doing? Looks like you are planning something secret.

"Boy. Nothing gets by you, does it Lucky." Ringo said.

"Come on tell me. Better yet, let me go with you." She looked at them with wide-eyed anticipation.

The two boys looked at each other, then back at her. "Okay, but you have to keep up. We have to hurry before they wake up."

They set off into the jungle with Hatch leading the way. He paused every now and then to mark a tree. They had not gone very far when they came upon the white furry skeletal remains the hunter had shown Hatch weeks prior.

"WOW! What is that?" they said in unison.

"Pops called it a polar bear. Said that we should be weary of them and if we see one to run like our life depended on it, as it will have us for an appetizer." They went around and around the carcass. It was big and though they were all feeling safe now, they all knew that this was something they hoped they never would encounter.

"Hatch, let's go back. I'm scared," said Lucky softly.

"Lucky, don't be such a girl." teased Ringo.

"But, I am scared. I want to go back with the big guy. Please?" The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay. They should be getting up anyway. They will be worried if we are not there. They started back with Hatch again leading the way. He had just found their trail, when a low seeded growl came from the bushes. The pups froze in fear.

"R...Ringo? Was that your stomach? Lucky asked.

"N...no. Hatch?"

"Shhh. Listen. Be very quiet." Hatch sniffed the air. He turned, took three steps then sniffed again. A branch snapped and his eyes got as big as saucers. "RUN! RUN YOU GUYS, RUN!

They all took off as fast as they could. Hatch kept himself between the bear and his siblings. They zigzagged through the trees ducking under braches trying to keep a good lead, but they were failing. The power of the bear was just too much for them and the bear gained on them. With a swiped of its paw, the bear sent Ringo flying into the bushes. He yelped in pain and landed with a soft thud. Hatch knew he needed to go back for him. He looked behind him to see the bear was still chasing.

"LUCKY GET POPS! DO NOT LOOK BACK JUST GET POPS! HURRY!" She kept on running as he turned to circle back to find Ringo. It was only moments before he saw the golden body of his brother, only now he was bleeding from his hindquarter. He called out to him. "RINGO! YOU OKAY!" He saw him try to lift his head but no sound came out. He was still alive and Hatch would do everything to keep him that way. He darted away from Ringo keeping a visual mark for where he was. The bear on the other hand must have grown tired and picked up the scent of blood. It had stopped chasing and was sniffing the air. Hatch again circled back and found his brother. The bear was closing in on them and Hatch stood as a barrier to the injured Ringo. His hackles raised, his teeth bared, and he was growling as fierce as he could. The bear circled them with plotting determination. Hatch hoped Lucky had made it back and the hunter would come help him.

It was a stand off. The bear circled and Hatch countered. He could hear Ringo whimpering. His brother needed help and soon. He could not tell the extent of his injury, only that it was bad. The bear slowly inched its way closer and Hatch stood defensively. What happened next, was a series of small movements choreographed by fate. The bear swiped its paw catching Hatch with the tip of a claw above his right eye. He rolled and got back to his feet, teeth bared keeping the barrier between the bear and his brother. The bear was dancing and thanks to the hunter, Hatch knew how to follow. It paced back and forth getting ready to attack again. Hatch growled and barked when he heard his saviors voice shout "HATCH! DOWN!" Hatch hit the ground and watched as a knife embedded itself into the bear's neck. Another that hit it in the chest followed this. The bear staggered and turned to run. His steps cut short by the sound of gunshots that got him upside the head and fell him to the ground. Hatch looked to see the curly haired man and the important man lowering their guns and running toward them. The curly haired man approached the bear with caution to make sure it was dead. Satisfied with his assessment he pulled the hunters knives and handed them back to him. The important man knelt over Ringo and the hunter grabbed his boy.

"Pops, he came so fast. Did Lucky make it out okay? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's alright. She stayed with Hurley. You have quite a gash above your eye. I'm quite proud of you." He said as he dabbed the blood running down Hatches face. "You are lucky you weren't both killed."

"Aww pops. I am rough and tough you know." the hunter laughed.

"Yes, Hatch I do believe you are."

"Locke, we need to get Ringo back he's hurt pretty bad. How's Hatch?" the important man asked.

"He's going to need stitches above his eye, but he seems to be ok." The important man looked at Hatch and agreed.

"I don't know if being small and fast is what saved them or just being lucky." Hatch looked at the hunter. They both knew it was Lucky. The curly haired man carefully picked up Ringo and he, the hunter and the important man headed back to camp.

The little man whom the important man asked to fetch the vet lady met them. "Tell her I need everything for a laceration." He headed off to get her at a full run. The dark haired girl came over and cried when she saw her pup so badly injured. Ringo was lethargic and breathing rapidly. Bama and Vincent were both at their heals when they put Ringo on a rock slab he would uses as a table. Bama looked at Vincent with tears welling up in her eyes. Her grief doubled when she saw Hatch. He too was bleeding from his head. The hunter looked at her and tried to sooth her.

"Your pups were great. Hatch saved Ringo. He only has a superficial wound. He will need a couple stitches, but he will be fine. I promise." He laid Hatch beside her and she licked his wound.

"Mum you should have seen me." she stopped him from saying anything more.

"Not now son. I want to make sure Ringo is okay and after we get you both all fixed up you can tell me over the campfire. I'm so glad you are safe."

Vincent came over and lay with Bama and Hatch. "Son, I hear you were quite the hero today."

"Shhh Da. Mum isn't ready to hear of it. I told her I would tell you later." Vincent licked his head.

The vet lady came over carrying a bag full of supplies. They all watched as she and the important man assessed and began working on Ringo. His hind leg had a nasty gash on it and everyone sighed with relief when they said he did not have any severe tissue or muscle damage. He was very lucky. They said he was in mild shock but they had given him a mild sedative and he would be fine. The dark haired lady cried and hugged Bama. "He's going to be okay!" The vet lady told the dark haired girl she'd help her look after him tonight in case any complications arose, although she didn't see that happening.

Hatch was up next and he took his stitches like a trooper.

"He will have a scar above his eye now, but at least he didn't lose it. I will be by in a few days to take his stitches out. He needs to rest right now. Do you think you can make him do that?" The hunter laughed.

"I do not think that will be a problem," he said as Hatch yawned.

Hatch went over to Ringo and licked his head. "Look I got stitches too! How many did you get?" he asked him.

"Twenty-three." he said softly.

"I got four. Get some rest. I will come see you later. I'm glad you are all right."

"Hatch?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

**

* * *

Hatch woke from his nap and immediately found his way over to where Ringo was laying. His leg looked swollen but he was resting comfortably. Bama lay on the ground next to her son and even though she knew he would be okay, it gave her peace of mind to be near him.**

"Mum, how is he?" Hatch asked looking concerned.

"He's fine. His leg hurts but he is going to be all right. We must stay quiet so he can rest. Come curl up next to mum and let me love on you a bit. I miss having you near me."

"Aw, mum. I'm just across the way, you can see me anytime and I would love to curl up next to you." He laid his head on his forepaws and told her of his adventure with the bear. She gasped in all the right places making his story even more exciting to tell. He got up to reenact his stand off with the bear with such force that he nearly scared his mum half to death. When he was finished, he lay back down beside her.

"It was very scary mum." Hatch said softly.

"Sounds like you were very brave. I am proud of you. Ringo might not be here if you hadn't taken a stand to save him."

"I had to try mum. Pops said if I think fast on my feet, I could find a way out. It is weird because all I could think of was. Get Lucky safe and protect Ringo from further harm. That bear was big mum, and I let him know who was boss."

Bama smiled at her son. Ringo turned his head and looked at them.

"What are you doing?"

"Hanging out with mum. I came to see how you were feeling. Does it hurt bad?"

"Yes, it hurts bad. I had to get another shot too."

"So did I. I'm really sorry you got hurt Ringo but I'm glad you'll be okay."

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy about that myself. Where's Lucky I have not seen her since we got back. I wanted to thank her for getting the hunter and tell her sorry she had to endure all that."

"She's out with the big guy and your da. She was pretty shaken up and he is trying to keep her spirits up. She will be over when she is ready. For now, be patient with her."

"Yes mum."

**

* * *

The dark haired girl was bringing Ringo water as Hatch was leaving. She stopped and bent down to give him a pat on the head. He licked her hand and headed back to see the hunter.**

Bama stayed with Ringo. She still was not ready to leave his side. The dark haired girl poured water into a hollowed out coconut shell and put it in front of him. Bama heard him whimper as he lifted his head to drink. Vincent came over and sat in front of his son.

"How's my boy?" He said licking his head affectionately.

"Hurts da. I can't move my leg."

"It will get better. Lucky wants to come see you but she is a bit afraid. She feels she did not get to the hunter fast enough and that is why you were hurt. That she let you down."

"Da no! I was hurt before Hatch told her to fetch the hunter. It was not her fault. Will you get her? Tell her I want to see her."

"Okay, be right back. Don't go anywhere." He winked and trotted off.

"Very funny, Da."

Vincent went over to where Lucky was laying chewing on a stick. "You'll get slivers in your gums."

"I don't care." She replied.

"Lucky, Ringo is asking to see you. Will you come with me? I know you want to."

"Da, I'm scared. I don't think I can look at him all cut up." She hung her head then looked at her father. "I feel so bad."

"Lucky, no one blames you. They think you are the hero. Did you know that?"

"They do?"

"They do. Come on. Go say hi to your brother. He is missing you. If his scar bothers you, just look in his eyes. You will see he loves you."

Lucky followed her father over to where Ringo lay. She stopped and sat looking at him. If she did not go any closer, she would not have to see his scar. Ringo's eyes lit up when he saw her.

"LUCKY! Come over here." She reluctantly walked over until she was nose to nose with her brother and he nuzzled her affectionately. "I'm so glad to see you. Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I mean, look at you."

"I know, but I will heal." He looked her and she looked away. "Lucky, you saved us. If you hadnt gotten to the hunter, we both would have died. You may think Hatch saved me, but it was you who saved us both."

A black ball of fur that toppled her over cut off Lucky's words.

"HATCH! Why do you always do that?" She exclaimed.

"Can't a pup show his sister a little bit of gratitude for saving his life?" Hatch replied.

"Gratitude would be giving me some of your meat at dinner." She cried.

Bama observing all of this, interjected, "Lucky, they are just trying to say they love you for saving them. Don't be mad at Hatch, its just his way."

Hatch licked her face. "Yeah, it's just my way."

Lucky hung her head and said, "I know, I was just so afraid of losing you both. I am glad you are okay. Ringo I am especially glad you were not hurt any worse. Can I hang out with you for a while?"

"I'd like that Lucky. I really would."

**

* * *

"BAMA!" called the little man. "Come on girl, it's our day!" He kissed Claire quickly, grabbed his guitar and headed for the beach, with Bama at his heel.**

Finally, She finally got her day. Bama was so excited she pranced as she walked. Her eyes remained on the little man. He told her how he had missed their times together and how special this day was for him. Bama panted along happily and when they reached their favorite tree and he had sat down, she nudged under his arm and laid her head in his lap. It was perfect.

"Well girl, it's just you and I. Now that we both have families to look after, it has been tough to get some alone time with my favorite girl. Don't get me wrong. I love Merry, but you are first in my life. You were the one who got me through the hard times after the crash. You listened while I cried and you never judged my actions. I love you as unconditionally as you love me." He looked off down the beach as he scratched behind her ears. She in return licked his hand.

"Hi Charlie." The little man looked up to see the hunter standing over them. "Mind if I sit down?"

"No, not at all. What brings you out here?"

"Bama asked me to come."

"Locke, I do believe your obsession with the hatch is turning you into a loon. My girl here cannot talk. To you or to anyone."

"Not physically talk, no. Something happened a while back and well, we can understand each other. Have you ever wondered how I know when the dogs are in trouble? How do you think I knew the bear had hurt Ringo?"

"Wait, Bama was with me that day. She couldn't have told you."

"No, Lucky did."

"You can communicate with the pups too? This is bloody crazy." He rolled his eyes at the hunter and looked at Bama.

"I can. Let me tell you, your young Merry is one smart little girl. Do not underestimate her abilities. She could be the one to save you one day."

"Right then. I'm having a hard time believing this." he looked at the hunter who was looking at Bama.

"I told you he would think I was crazy…I'm not asking him that…Yes, I will tell him." The hunter looked from Bama to Charlie.

She wishes me to tell you that she loves you and thanks you for watching over her family. You have been good to her person and little brother as well. She considers them all very lucky to have you."

"She said all that did she." Bama barked and Charlie looked into a pair of eyes that had just been offended. "Sorry love, but you cant expect me to believe that you can talk now can you?" He said cupping her face in his hands.

"She said to tell you that if we ever get off of this island, you need to make up with Liam and that Megan is missing out on having you for an uncle." The little man let go of her face as if it had caught on fire.

"No one knew that but her. She is the only one I ever told that to." He sat staring at Bama in amazement.

"She also said she knows what's hidden in your bag and to make sure your faith is in the right place. She's scared for you right now." He said.

"How does she…Bama…when?" he said dumbfounded.

"The dogs see everything Charlie. They tell me when they think something needs attention. Bama has not given away any of your secrets. She just wanted you to know she knows and she will be here for you. She asked me to keep an eye on you. Therefore, whatever you have hidden is worrying her. That's all I'm going to say."

The little man looked relieved that this conversation was ending. He feared asking but could not help himself. "What did she want you to ask me that you refused to ask?"

The hunter smirked. "She wrote a song to one of the tunes you play and she wanted me to sing it to you."

"Did she now. Which one?"

Bama barked. "She says start playing and she will tell you."

The little man picked up his guitar and started to play.

"That's not it." The little man changed his tune.

"That's not it either." He sighed and started in on a third to which Bama stood up barking. "That's the one."

"Truly? I wrote this for her one night. What does she call it?"

"Imaginary Food."

**

* * *

**

"Well?" said the hunter. "I will let you two have your time together. She is glad you know, Charlie. Frankly, so am I." He turned and headed back to the cave trail but the little man stopped him

"Wait! I need to know. Is she disappointed?" He caught Bama's eyes then looked to the hunter.

"In what?"

"In me."

"She loves you Charlie. You were her redeeming feature and I believe she was yours. That is a strong bond. Do not look for what is wrong look for what is right. She will stand beside you no matter what. She asks is that you do not shut her out. Talk to her. Believe me, she tells me to mind my own business quite often. Your secrets are safe with her." with that he smiled and walked away.

Bama sat up and looked at the little man. She held his eyes until he looked away then reached out for her. "You truly are my best friend."  
Bama licked his face and lay her head on his should as if to hug him.

"And don't you forget it." she replied hoping by the grace of all that is good he heard her.

THE hunter returned to the caves and met up with Hatch. "Pops, Pops come see what we found!" The hunter bent down and gave a scratch to the pup as he looked up to see the important man and the dark haired girl walking toward him.

"Hey Locke, we just talked to Hurley and the rope is ready to go. We thought we'd head back up to the hatch and see if we can find out what's in there. We are ready to go when you are."

"I'll be right there." They went back to ready their supplies and the hunter took Hatch over to their area to get his things.

"Oh Pops can I go? Please, please, please!"

"Bama would bite my kneecaps I am afraid. You're just not big enough yet."

"But Pops."

"Sorry Hatch you have to stay."

"I'll only be little for a few more days and I am rough and tough you know." Hatch hung his head and pawed at the dirt. He looked up to see his mum and the little man coming back into the camp. He was going to go with his Pops and he would make his mum see he was big enough.

"MUM!" he screamed and ran to her. "Pops, the important man, the big guy and the dark haired girl are going to explore the hatch today and I want to go with them. Can I please!"

"Aw, Hatch you are too little."

"But mum, I wasn't too little when I faced the bear and saved Ringo. Did I not do well then? You said I was very brave. I know how to track and thanks to Merry I know five different ways to fetch a stick. Please mum, please let me go." Bama said nothing, walked over to the hunter, and sat before him.

"Did you put him up to this?"

"Nope, told him he had to stay. I made a promise to you that I'd wait till he was bigger." He stopped sharpening his knife and looked at her. "He's a smart dog, Bama. He is a great tracker for his age and he faced the bear on his own. I think he is quite capable of going."

"He's still a pup. He will tire easily. Are you going to carry him?"

"If I have to. I need him…to be honest."

"Fine. He can go."

"ALL RIGHT!" screamed Hatch.

"But I'm going too."


End file.
